Le passé de Derek
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Tout est calme à Beacon Hills… jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille connaissance de Derek ne lui demande de l'aide afin de sauver un enfant. Derek va devoir demander de l'aide à Scott et à sa meute !
1. Comment tout a commencé

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Oyez oyez brave gens *-*

Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire, et un tout nouvel univers... Teen Wolf. Je suis devenue accro à cette série et au personnage de Derek. Voici une histoire sortit tout droit de mon imagination. J'espère que vous apprécierez, et surtout que vous serez patient !

Mes personnages inventés ont des visages...

Eliza Taylor est Julia Ward - Erica Dane est Duncan Ward - Emily Vancamp est Jessica Ward - Aaron Paul est Mathias - Erica Leerhsen est Tina - Elyas M'Barek est Malik - Saoirse Roran est Anna - Hugh Dancy est Brandon - Chris Zylka est Michael - Nina Lisadrello est Lisbeth Paxton...*-*

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Portland !**_

_**2 Janvier 2004 !**_

**Une nouvelle année avait passée, et Julia s'était empressée de retrouver son petit ami, Brody Collins, pour une soirée en tête à tête après deux semaines passées loin l'un de l'autre. Ils marchaient main dans la main dans le sentier qui menait à la maison de Julia. Ses parents vivaient en pleine forêt, ce qui étonnait toujours le jeune garçon. Ils avaient deux ans de différence. Julia n'avait que quatorze ans, et lui en avait seize, mais l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre prouvait que l'âge n'avait pas d'importance. **

« Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour vivre en pleine forêt. » dit-il. « Il doit y avoir des tonnes de moustiques. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais de boutons. » dit Julia.

« Non, c'est étrange. » lui dit-il, sans qu'elle ne voie son petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

« On a de très bonnes moustiquaires. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Est-ce que t'es sûr que c'est _uniquement_ la seule raison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Que tu sois un loup-garou par exemple. » répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

**La jeune adolescente s'arrêta. Ses longs cheveux blonds tressés sur le côté, elle détourna lentement la tête vers son petit-ami, le visage soudain dénué de sourire et plus méfiante que jamais. Elle lâcha sa main et recula tout doucement.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? »

« Ne t'approche pas. » répondit-elle.

**Comment avait-il su ?**

« Julia, bébé, je ne suis pas un chasseur. » lui assura-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'étais un loup-garou. » dit-elle. « Et je ne me suis jamais trahie. »

« Si, les jours de pleine lune. » dit Brody.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre eux.

**Brody, du haut de ses 1,m70, eut un sourire amusé devant l'attitude de sa petite amie.**

« Si t'es pas un chasseur… » dit-elle sans finir sa phrase.

« Je suis un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. » dit-il. « Tu n'as qu'à écouter mon cœur. Vous pouvez… savoir quand les gens mentent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Alors écoute mon cœur battre, et tu sauras que je ne mens pas. » lui dit-il.

**Julia, sans détourner son regard de Brody, tendit l'oreille et laissa ses sens lupins prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle écouta le cœur de Brody battre dans sa poitrine, si régulier et si familier.**

« Je ne suis pas un chasseur. » répéta Brody. « Je suis un humain ! »

**Il disait la vérité. Son cœur – et surtout son odeur – ne trahissait aucune hésitation, aucune peur ni même aucune odeur qui n'appartenait pas à un humain. Brody était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Soulagée, elle ne fit pas attention et ses yeux devinrent jaunes fluorescent. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, toute inquiétude ayant disparu. **

« Tu me crois maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant les mains.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.

**Elle finit par glisser ses mains dans celles du garçon. **

« Comment tu as su ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les jours de pleine lune. » répondit-il pour la seconde fois. « Tu es toujours stressée les jours de pleine lune, et le soir je ne peux jamais te joindre pendant plusieurs heures. Tu entends un peu trop bien pour quelqu'un qui prétend savoir lire sur les lèvres. »

**Julia gloussa malgré elle.**

« Tu es anormalement douée en sport, même si tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour ne pas le montrer. » poursuivit-il.

« Ça va, j'ai compris. » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Tu es très observateur. »

« On peut dire ça. » sourit-il.

**Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais il se fana plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que son petit ami était humain, et qu'il connaissait désormais son secret. **

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je suis inquiète, c'est tout. » répondit-elle.

« A propos de quoi ? Allons, dis-moi. » l'encouragea-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

« Je suis un loup-garou, et tu es un humain. » dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi maintenant que tu connais mon secret. Je… je n'aurais pas dû laisser cette histoire durer aussi longtemps. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. »

**Elle retira ses mains des siennes et recula.**

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, il se fait tard. » lui dit-elle.

« Julia, attends. »

**Il faisait nuit noire et Julia courut mais elle n'utilisa pas toute sa vitesse, puisque Brody la rattrapa sans mal. Ils étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, au milieu d'une clairière près de la maison de Julia. A partir de ce point-là, et même un peu avant, Julia insistait toujours pour finir le trajet seule, assurant Brody que son père l'attendait mais c'était un mensonge pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons… Elle n'avait plus à mentir désormais.**

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal, j'ai raison ? »

**Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Julia releva la tête et plongea ses yeux d'un gris profond dans ceux chocolat du jeune homme.**

« Moi non, mais il y a des loups-garous qui ne supportent pas les humains, et encore moins que d'autres loups-garous sortent avec des humains. » lui apprit-elle. « Je sais que c'était égoïste de ma part de te garder avec moi tout ce temps mais il faut vraiment qu'on arrê… »

**Elle fut coupée par des lèvres recouvrant les siennes. Sa tête lui disait d'arrêter, de mettre fin à ce baiser mais son cœur, la moindre parcelle de son être lui fit répondre à ce baiser. **

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. » chuchota Brody contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime Julia ! »

**Elle fut sur le point de lui répondre, quand ses sens se mirent en alerte. D'un mouvement vif, elle se retourna, faisant sursauter Brody. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de leur lueur dorée, et elle scanna les environs.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

**Cette fois, elle entendit des brindilles craquer. C'est sans se cacher, qu'elle vit apparaître cinq forment autour d'eux. A leur odeur, Julia pu dire qu'il s'agissait de Bêta. Il y avait deux filles et trois hommes, dans la vingtaine en année humaine, mais bien plus âgé en tant que loup-garou.**

_« Quel tableau ravissant ! » _

**Une puissante énergie frappa Julia. Se retournant vers la voix du nouveau venu, elle vit une lueur rouge briller dans ses yeux. Un Alpha ! Elle ressentait son énergie mais elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se soumettre. Il n'était pas **_**son**_** Alpha.**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Julia, qui prit la main de Brody dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre. « Et que nous voulez-vous ? »

**Elle pouvait sentir – d'une part Brody qui commençait à paniquer, et d'autre part, l'Alpha suivre le moindre de ses gestes.**

« Mathias ! » répondit-il.

**Il était beau. Des cheveux courts brun, très court, mais la couleur de ses yeux étaient toujours rouges.**

« Que nous voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

**Ses yeux à elle reprirent leur teinte fluorescente. **

« Ton ami ! » se contenta de répondre Mathias.

« Il n'est pas question que vous le mordiez. » répliqua Julia.

« Qui te dit que je le veux dans ma meute ? » s'amusa Mathias. « Non, ma meute est composée entièrement de loup-garou né, ton ami ne serait qu'un fardeau pour moi, mais je peux sentir que tu es une louve née. Une future Alpha, je me trompe ? »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. » gronda-t-elle. « Il faudra me tuer avant. »

**Mathias parti dans un rire puissant, et guttural. Julia pouvait sentir le combat approcher. Elle devait trouver le moyen de prévenir son père, et de sauver Brody. Doucement, elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Julia se hissa jusqu'à son oreille, alors que ses griffes s'allongèrent.**

« Dès que tu peux… » chuchota-t-elle le plus bas possible. « Cours ! »

**Elle s'écarta. Son visage était transformé. Ses yeux jaunes, ses dents remplacées par des crocs, ses oreilles humaines aussi avaient changés. Il avait devant lui un animal, mais il n'eut pas peur d'elle, mais de ceux qui les encerclaient. **_**Cours !**_** Julia se retourna vivement vers les quatre Bêta qui s'étaient rapprochés. **

« Tuez-la ! » ordonna Mathias.

**L'un d'eux, celui sur sa droite, plongea le premier mais Julia réussit à le bloquer et l'envoya valser jusqu'à l'Alpha, qui s'écarta, souriant d'un sourire malsain. Elle frappa une des deux seule fille de la meute et entama une lutte contre les trois derniers, et Brody se mit à courir… Roulant sur le dos suite à un coup de poing reçut dans le ventre, Julia se tassa sur ses pieds, les griffes ancrés dans la terre, elle dressa la tête et hurla…**

_**Ward's house !**_

« Julia devrait déjà être là. » dit Jessica Ward.

« Tu veux que j'aille à sa rencontre ? » demanda son mari.

**Grand, musclé, les cheveux noirs teintés de gris et des yeux bleus-gris perçant, Duncan Ward prit sa femme par la taille et l'embrassa. **

« Je serai plus rassuré si tu me la ramenais. » acquiesça Jessica.

**Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, quand ils entendirent un hurlement. La panique les gagna en reconnaissant ce cri de détresse.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Le cri se tut mais continuait de résonner tout autour d'eux. Dans sa course, Brody s'arrêta à l'entente de ce cri. Son sang bouillonnait et la peur qu'il avait pour Julia s'amplifiait, mais elle lui avait demandé de courir et c'est ce qu'il fit en reprenant sa course, mais il trébucha. Il se releva aussitôt mais se stoppa net.**

« Et où comptais-tu aller comme ça, beau brun ? »

**La femme loup le frappa, d'un revers de la main et Brody s'écrasa contre un arbre.**

**A la clairière, Julia se débattit de son mieux contre ses quatre assaillants. Chaque coup qu'elle donnait, elle se le vit rendre. Elle fut maintenue au sol par l'une des filles… C'était la plus jeune des Bêta, elle pouvait en certifier rien qu'à son odeur. Cette jeune Bête s'apprêtait à la frapper, toutes griffes dehors, quand un grondement sourd, rauque, retentit. La Bêta fut projetée en arrière et les trois Bêta mâles se tassèrent. Julia reconnut l'odeur de son père. Revigorée par la présence de son Alpha, elle se releva, prête à se battre.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? » demanda Duncan à sa fille.

« C'est pas moi qu'ils veulent. » répondit-elle. « C'est Brody. »

**Le combat reprit, à deux contre quatre. Duncan se débarrassa facilement de la fille, entaillant sa cuisse si profondément que du sang en giclant, la faisant hurler. Tellement perdus dans le combat, personne ne vit que l'Alpha avait été rejoint par son bras droit, et ce bras droit avait une proie entre ses griffes. La femelle qui participait au combat, attendit le bon moment avant de planter une branche d'arbre – de la taille d'une balle de tennis dans le thorax, assez loin du cœur mais assez près des côtes pour infliger des dommages long à cicatriser – du père. Duncan Ward hurla sous le coup de la douleur, mais ne lâcha pas prise et attrapa le bout de la branche qui dépassait de son ventre. Il le tira doucement, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à le retirer entièrement, une douleur plus grande – causée par de l'argent – lui vrilla les côtes.**

« PAPA ! » hurla Julia.

**Elle voulut le rejoindre, mais Mathias l'attrapa par le cou, les griffes menaçant de perforer la gorge.**

« Papounet à des soucis on dirait ! » dit-il. « Regarde qui s'est joint à la fête ! »

**Il força la jeune fille à regarder en direction de son bras droit. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années – aux premiers abords – rousse, très belle, mais dont la cruauté se peignait sur son visage. Quand Julia avisa la personne qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes :**

« Nooooon ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

« Ah ah, où tu vas comme ça ? » dit Mathias, qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer la jeune fille.

« Laissez-le. » implora Julia. « Tuez-moi à sa place. »

« Ju…lia… » hoqueta son père.

« Et gâcher du sang pur comme celui des tiens ? » arqua Mathias. « Non, ce serait vraiment cruel de ma part, mais vois-tu, je fais partie de ces loups-garous qui préfèrent dominer les humains et les rabaisser au rang auquel ils appartiennent, plutôt que de leur donner notre puissance. »

« Non ! » geignit Julia.

« Je le tuerais bien moi-même, mais même un griffure de ma part pourrait le transformer. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_**Avec la plus grande discrétion, Jessica Ward dégaina son katana de son étui. Elle avait masquée son odeur aux autres loups, et le vent se diffusait en sa faveur, ce qui lui donnait un certain avantage. Le tableau devant elle se corsait et elle fut sur le point d'intervenir lorsque son mari se retrouva blesser. Elle ressentit une violente douleur, **_**sa**_** douleur, ce qui lui fit redoubler de haine envers ces monstres qui osaient les attaquer sur leur territoire. Son cœur cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'elle vit sa fille prisonnière de l'Alpha, mais également, Brody. **_

« Laissez-le partir… » sanglota Julia. « S'il vous plaît ! »

« Ce n'est pas dans ma nature ! » souffla Mathias.

**Julia capta le regard de Brody, apeuré. Elle tendit l'oreille…**

_« Je t'aime Julia ! »_

**Mathias ne se défit pas de son mi-sourire, et fit un signe de tête à son bras droit. Elle sortit ses longues griffes, et d'un geste sec, trancha la gorge de l'adolescent.**

**Avant même que le corps du pauvre garçon ne rencontre le sol, Mathias griffa Julia dans le dos, déchirant la veste en jean qu'elle portait. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Satisfait, l'Alpha fit signe à ses Bêta de relâcher le père, qui s'écroula mais toujours en vie. Mathias ne vit pas le coup venir et une douleur lui traversa le corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était, qu'il se retrouva à voler de l'autre côté de la clairière. Avec agilité, Jessica se débarrassa des Bêta, utilisant à la fois ses griffes et son katana. Julia se releva avec difficulté, elle avait du mal à cicatriser. Son père cicatrisa plus rapidement mais pas entièrement. Usant de toute sa force, Jessica rangea son katana et agrippa son mari et sa fille pour les mettre à l'écart, de leur côté de la clairière.**

« Non… Brody… » s'étrangla Julia.

« On ne peut plus rien faire. » lui dit sa mère. « Il est mort ! »

« Non ! » répéta Julia.

« Chéri, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Jessica à son mari.

« Ça va ! » dit-il. « Il faut partir d'ici ! »

**Un cri rageux retentit. Duncan porta sa fille en la faisant basculer sur son épaule. Afin de gagner du temps – et aussi parce qu'ils pouvaient masquer leur odeur – Jessica sortit de la poche de son pantalon une grenade. Elle la dégoupilla et la lança vers le groupe de Bêta qui s'était agenouillé auprès de leur Alpha blessé par le katana en argent. Jessica s'élança à la suite de son mari, et quand la grenade explosa, des cris de douleurs retentirent. Elle ne les avait pas tués. En dégoupillant cette grenade, elle avait libéré de l'Aconite Tue-Loup, mais elle espérait de tout cœur que l'Aconite les tuerait. Si non, et bien un jour viendrait où ils paieraient pour la mort de l'adolescent, et pour avoir blessé sa famille.**

**Une fois à l'abri dans leur maison, Jessica prit les choses en main. **

« L'Aconite va les empêcher de nous poursuivre. » dit-elle. « On bouge dans trente minutes. »

« Brody ! » sanglota Julia.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie. » dit Jessica en s'agenouillant devant sa fille. « Nous aurions dû réagir et partir dès que tu as commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour lui… »

« C'est moi… qui aurait dû arrêter. » dit-elle en se blâmant.

« Ne traînons pas. » dit Duncan en se relevant. « Il faut rejoindre la ville au plus tard et prévenir Lisbeth ! »

« Tu te charges de l'appeler, et occupe-toi des blessures de Julia. » dit Jessica. « Je fais nos valises. »

**Duncan ne passa que deux minutes au téléphone avec Lisbeth Paxton avant de raccrocher. Il aida sa fille à enlever sa veste en jean déchiqueter par les griffures de l'Alpha. Le pull qu'elle portait était aussi en lambeau. Duncan pansa les blessures de sa fille puis, l'aida à se rhabiller avec des vêtements propres une fois qu'ils furent débarrassés de l'odeur de sang. Duncan avait changé également de vêtement, tout comme Jessica qui avait revêtu une tenue noire. Bien qu'elle soit un loup-garou née, tout au long de sa vie elle s'était formée pour protéger sa famille autrement qu'avec ses griffes et ses crocs. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un Hummer gris, qui se faufilait dans la forêt, par une route opposée à celle où avait eu lieu la confrontation.**

« Brody… »

« Son corps sera retrouvé. » lui assura sa mère, qui conduisait sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Comment ? » demanda Julia.

**Une explosion retentit. Julia regarda derrière elle, et par-delà les vitres teintées du Hummer, elle vit l'origine de l'explosion. Leur maison avait sautée…**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Soyez franc c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Teen Wolf ! Les personnages de la série seront introduit très vite, je dois encore mettre ça au propre dans ma tête !

A très vite, et vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook **Lily fictions - Jeni Kat **pour plus d'informations !

Aurélie !


	2. Après la tempête

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Bonjour bonsoir :)

Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre n°2. Je vous demande à tous une extrême patience. Je prends le temps nécessaire pour bien écrire et ne pas me planter. *-*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Portland !**_

_**3 janvier 2004 !**_

_**Minuit venait de sonner lorsque Jessica Ward gara son Hummer dans le garage de son amie Lisbeth. Cette dernière, qui était procureur, referma la porte de son garage – dont les contours étaient faits de poudre de sorbier - restant sur le qui-vive.**_

_« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Vous devez quitter Portland au plus vite. » leur dit-elle, en les guidant jusque dans le salon. « Je me suis occupé de tout. »_

_**Duncan porta sa fille à moitié catatonique dans le salon, et l'installa sur le canapé. Sa femme prit le relai et enleva le chemisier de sa fille. Lisbeth examina les blessures.**_

_« Le processus de cicatrisation n'a pas commencé. » dit-elle. « Elle devrait déjà être en train de guérir. »_

_« C'est un Alpha qui lui a fait ça. » lui rappela Duncan._

_« Je sais, mais quelque chose l'empêche d'enclencher le processus. » dit Lisbeth. « Vous devez partir. »_

_« Où ça ? » demanda Jessica._

_« A Beacon Hills ! » répondit Lisbeth, qui s'afférait à étaler une sorte de pâte granuleuse sur les blessures de Julia, qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un cil._

_« Tu as perdu la tête ? » s'écria Duncan. « C'est le territoire des Hale. »_

_« Je sais ! » dit la procureur. « J'ai appelé leur émissaire. Talia Hale vous accueillera à la bordure de la ville et vous mettra en lieu sûr. Vous recommencerez une nouvelle vie là-bas. »_

_**Jessica regarda son mari et haussa les épaules. Toute famille de loup-garou qui se respecte se connaissait, et les Hale encore plus. Talia Hale était l'une des plus sages Alpha de leur espèce. **_

_« Voilà, ça devrait l'aider, mais si elle ne sort pas de cet état de transe, elle risque de garder à vie ces cicatrises. » leur dit Lisbeth, qui reposa un bandage propre sur Julia. « Vous avez trois jours pour gagner Beacon Hills. Ne vous arrêtez que pour vérifier l'état de Julia, et pour rien d'autres. Je vous rejoindrais dans une semaine, le temps de tout faire disparaitre. Je dois faire en sorte que l'Alpha ne vous retrouve pas. »_

_« Sois prudente ! » lui dit Jessica._

_**Dix minutes plus tard, les plaques du Hummer ayant été remplacées, Jessica au volant, la famille Ward quittèrent Portland sans regarder derrière eux !**_

_**30 août 2013 !**_

_**New-York !**_

**Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ de Portland, et seulement huit depuis son départ de Beacon Hills. Elever son fils dans l'immensité de New-York était la plus belle des expériences, mais cela aurait été bien plus bénéfique avec le père de l'enfant, mais malheureusement le destin avait encore joué contre elle et l'avait éloigné une fois de plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Julia Ward était désormais une femme, âgée de 24 ans et qui travaillait dans le cabinet d'architecture de son père. Sa mère avait trouvé un poste d'enseignante dans un lycée privé. Quant à son fils Ben, il allait à l'école une semaine par mois, et étudiait le reste du temps à la maison. Julia ne voulait pas vraiment garder son fils **_**« prisonnier »**_**, mais la peur d'une menace qui pourrait peser sur sa tête et celle de son petit garçon ne lui donnait pas d'autre choix. Elle se baladait dans les rues de Manhattan quand une étrange odeur vint à son nez. Elle se figea et renifla l'air. Les effluves des passants – qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention – l'empêchèrent au début de reconnaitre cette odeur, mais en se concentrant, elle réussit à capter cette fragrance familière et hostile à la fois. D'instinct, ses ongles devinrent des griffes. Elle avança et tourna dans une ruelle, tombant nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis dix ans. Des cheveux roux bouclés tombant sur les épaules, les yeux bleus et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.**

« Mais quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Tina ! » souffla Julia.

« Tu te souviens de moi ! » se délecta Tina, qui empoigna Julia par le cou pour la plaquer contre le mur.

**Une fois de plus, les New-Yorkais ne faisaient pas attention à elles.**

« Moi aussi je me souviens de toi. » jubila Tina, en rapprochant son visage de celui de Julia. « Tu sais de quoi je me souviens d'autre ? De ton petit copain, que j'ai lacéré de mes griffes. »

**Ces mêmes griffes s'élancèrent sur la gorge de Julia, qui ne fit rien pour s'en défaire.**

« Mathias va être tellement content de te voir. » poursuivit Tina. « Hum, tu t'es de nouveau mise avec un humain ? »

**Avec horreur, Julia vit Tina porter le nez dans son cou puis sur ses vêtements.**

« Non, ce n'est pas un petit copain. » sourit Tina. « C'est un enfant. Intéressant ! Il sent le bâtard à plein nez. Je crois qu'on va devoir arranger ça. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

**Julia sentit clairement la menace émaner des paroles de Tina. La mère qu'elle était prit le dessus et fusionna avec la louve, et ses yeux gris devinrent rouges. Le visage de Tina se décomposa.**

« Non ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

**Julia empoigna la main qui enserrait son cou et serra si fort que le poignet se brisa, arrachant une plainte à Tina, qui se transforma à moitié.**

« Tu vas transmettre un message à Mathias de ma part. » claqua-t-elle, en plantant ses griffes dans les côtes de Tina, qui glapit de douleur. « Tu vas lui dire que s'il cherche les ennuis, il les trouvera parce que cette fois, je ne serais pas sans défense. Bonne chance pour me retrouver, moi et les miens ! »

**En retirant ses griffes de Tina, du sang coula sur le sol et quelques gouttes giclèrent sur le chemisier de Julia. Cette dernière courut et s'engouffra dans la foule de passants, masquant son odeur pour ne pas être repéré et suivit. Quand elle rentra chez elle, ce fut comme il y a dix ans, et toute la famille fut sur le pied de guerre.**

« Je pars d'abord ! » dit Julia, qui avait changé de vêtements et prit une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de Tina. « Je dois prévenir Derek ! »

**S'agenouillant à hauteur de son fils de huit ans, Julia lui dit :**

« Tu restes sage avec grand-père et grand-mère. Maman doit aller voir papa. »

« Je vais rester ici ? » demanda le petit garçon.

« Non, tu vas nous rejoindre, d'accord ? » fit Julia.

**Le petit garçon acquiesça, et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Julia regarda ses parents, et le message passa entre eux. Deux minutes plus tard, Julia avait enfourché sa moto et quittait New-York !**

_**2 septembre 2013 !**_

_**Beacon Hills !**_

**Derek Hale attendait, debout au milieu du hall d'un aéroport. Les gens allaient et venaient autour de lui sans qu'il ne cille une seule fois. Il gardait la tête droite, le visage figé et dénué d'expression, regardant droit devant lui, à attendre l'arrivée de la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Il finit par l'apercevoir sur l'escalator. Cette personne fit un détour pour récupérer ses bagages et s'avança vers Derek.**

« Bienvenue chez toi ! » lui souhaita Derek.

« Ouais, c'est bon d'être de retour ! »

« Allons-y avant que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour de cours ! » dit Derek.

_**Maison McCall !**_

**Comme tous les matins depuis plus d'un an, Scott McCall faisait des tractions dans sa chambre, et comme chaque matin, il repensait aux derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur combat final contre le Nogitsune. Allison avait failli mourir et Scott l'avait mordu, faisant d'elle son Bêta. Aiden avait été tué par un Oni, et Ethan avait été accueillit dans la meute, et adopté par Melissa…**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**Quelques mois plus tôt !**_

_**Scott tenait dans ses bras le corps tremblant d'Allison. **_

_« Pourquoi je peux pas prendre ta douleur ? » demanda Scott, d'une voix étranglée._

_« Allison ! »_

_**Chris Argent se précipita vers sa fille.**_

_« Non, non non non non non… __Pas toi non ! » _

_« Je peux la sauver ! » dit Scott._

_**Chris regarda Scott, dont l'éclat rubis jaillit dans ses yeux.**_

_« On est des chasseurs ! » s'étrangla Chris._

_« On la protègera. Il n'est pas question que je la perde, et vous non plus ! » dit Scott._

_« Papa ! » l'appela Allison, dont le corps fut de plus en plus froid. « Ça… ça va… aller… »_

_**Elle regarda Scott et hocha la tête du mieux qu'elle pu. Pour répondre, Chris déchira la manche de sa fille, exposant sa peau. Le cœur d'Allison ralentissait dangereusement alors, Scott planta ses crocs dans la chair de son ex petite-amie. Allison s'était réveillée au moment même où le Nogitsune avait été vaincue, et la meute avait perdu Aiden.**_

_**Ethan et Danny venaient de rompre, en quelque sorte dans les couloirs du lycée, quand Isaac s'approcha d'eux. **_

_« Ne pars pas ! » dit-il à Ethan._

_« Je n'ai plus de raisons de rester. » dit Ethan._

_« Tu en as ! » le contredit Isaac. « Tu fais partie de la meute de Scott, et tu as Danny, qui fait aussi partie de la meute. »_

_« Ah bon ? » s'étonna ce dernier._

_« Tu as tort en disant que tu ne pourrais pas supporter d'être avec un loup-garou. » lui dit Isaac. « Tu en côtoies pleins depuis au moins deux ans. Restez, tous les deux ! »_

_**Le soir venu, Ethan s'était présenté chez Scott, avec le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et qui tenait dans un sac. Dans la cuisine, Melissa préparait le dîner avec son fils et Isaac – qu'elle considérait également comme son fils.**_

_« Ethan, sois le bienvenue ! » l'accueilla-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux._

_« Je ne veux pas m'imposer Madame McCall ! » dit-il._

_« Ce n'est pas le cas ! » lui assura-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui. « Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. »_

_**Elle lui tendit une pile d'assiette.**_

_« Si tu as faim, il faut mettre la main à la pâte. » lui sourit-elle._

_**Ethan finit par abdiquer et posa son sac dans un coin de la cuisine avant de prendre les assiettes et de mettre la table. Après le dîner, Melissa dit au nouveau pensionnaire de la maison :**_

_« Règle n°1 de cette maison : pas de bagarre. »_

_« Oui M'dame ! » acquiesça Etha._

_« Règle n°2 : vous êtes peut-être des loups-garous, mais je suis votre mère à tous les trois, alors je dois savoir où vous êtes. Règle n°3 : on participe au frais de cette maison en trouvant du travail ! C'est clair ? »_

_« Très clair ! » répondit Ethan._

_« Bien ! » dit Melissa. « Isaac t'a fait de la place dans sa chambre le temps que la tienne soit prête. Au lit, maintenant ! » _

_**Scott embrassa sa mère sur la joue, imité par Isaac et tous deux disparurent à l'étage. Ethan ignorait quoi faire. Melissa lui épargna de trop réfléchir et l'embrassa sur la joue.**_

_« Bienvenue dans la famille, Ethan ! »_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Avec l'appuie du shérif Stilinski, Melissa McCall avait pu adopter Isaac et Ethan, officiellement. Bien qu'Isaac ait gardé son nom de famille, Ethan s'appelait maintenant **_**McCall**_**. **

_« Les garçons, le p'tit-déj est prêt ! »_

**La voix de sa mère tira Scott de ses pensées, et il arrêta ses tractions. Il passa une chemise et prit son sac après avoir mit du déodorant.**

_« Scott se pomponne ! » le charria Isaac, qui se mit à courir dès qu'il entendit son Alpha et frère à la poursuite, provoquant les rires d'Ethan._

**Ils se figèrent au milieu des escaliers. Melissa les attendait en bas, les bras croisés dans sa tenue d'hôpital. **

« Il m'a semblé vous avoir dit de ne pas courir dans cette maison ! » leur dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

« Pardon m'man ! » déglutit Scott.

**Il avait beau être un Alpha, sa mère restait la patronne à la maison, et elle était encore plus terrifiante qu'un Kanima.**

« Isaac, arrête d'embêter ton frère ! » le réprimanda Melissa.

« Oui maman ! » déglutit Isaac.

« A table, tous les trois ! » leur ordonna Melissa.

**Elle n'avait pas besoin d'hausser le ton. Un simple regard suffisait pour que ses fils obéissent. **

« Je suis de garde à l'hôpital toute la nuit, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas me retourner la maison en mon absence ! » les prévint-elle alors qu'ils prenaient tous leur petit-déjeuner, comme une vraie famille.

« Je vais travailler tard à la clinique ! » dit Scott.

« Le garage est fermé aujourd'hui alors, j'ai prévu de m'entraîner avec Derek, s'il n'a pas oublié ! » dit Ethan.

« Isaac ? » dit Melissa en se tournant vers lui.

« Tout dépendra de beau-papa ! » pouffa Isaac, avant de se raviser devant le regard meurtrier de Melissa. « Tout dépendra du Shérif ! »

**Il détourna les yeux et pu constater que Scott et Ethan se retenaient de rire. Durant l'été, entre gérer la perte d'Aiden, la transformation d'Allison et toute la pagaille qu'avait entraîné le passage du Nogitsune, Melissa et le Shérif Stilinski s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir un couple. **

« On file au lycée, tout de suite ! » leur dit-elle une fois que la cuisine fut propre.

**Tour à tour, Scott, Ethan et Isaac embrassèrent leur mère avant de sortir de la maison. Scott enfourcha sa moto, Ethan la sienne et Isaac aussi. Ethan lui avait confié la moto de son jumeau décédé. Isaac lui avait promit d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Casques sur la tête, ils filèrent à toute allure dans les rues de Beacon Hills jusqu'au lycée.**

_**Appartement Argent !**_

**Une fois sûre que la robe qu'elle avait choisie lui convenait, Allison passa une barrette dans ses boucles noires et attrapa son sac. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, faisant apparaître le jaune de ses yeux, quand la porte s'ouvrit.**

« Prête ? » demanda son père.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle. « Je suis prête ! »

_**Beacon High !**_

**Stiles et Malia s'embrassaient sans honte sur le parking du lycée, adossés contre la Jeep du garçon.**

_« Vous vous donnez en spectacle ! »_

**Ils s'écartèrent pour voir :**

« Danny, salut mon pote ! » dit Stiles. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, merci ! » répondit Danny.

« Alors, tu vas faire partie de la meute ou briser le cœur d'Ethan et nous laisser tomber ? » demanda Malia.

**Danny arqua les sourcils en direction de Stiles.**

« T'en fais pas, je lui apprends les bonnes manières ! » lui dit Stiles. « Elle fait des progrès. »

**Danny pouffa. Les motos de Scott, Ethan et Isaac arrivèrent, et les trois loups se garèrent à leurs emplacements. Arriva ensuite Lydia, puis Allison qui se plaça à côté d'Isaac. Ce dernier lui prit la main, ce que remarqua Scott qui ne fit aucune remarque.**

« Allez, en route pour notre dernière année ! » dit-il.

« Parle pour vous ! » marmonna Danny, qui fut approuvé par Ethan, Isaac et Malia.

…

**Les cours commencèrent, quand la voiture de Derek se gara juste devant le lycée. Son passager descendit et Derek l'appela.**

« Dis à Scott que je viendrais à l'heure du déjeuner pour parler ! »

« Entendu ! »

« Bonne chance ! »

**Et il en aurait bien besoin !**

**Il marcha dans les couloirs du lycée après avoir récupéré son emploi du temps et ses livres. En entrant dans la classe du Coach Finstock, tous les murmures, tous les chuchotements et même les brimades du prof d'économie s'estompèrent !**

« Pardon pour le retard ! » s'excusa le nouveau.

**Pas si nouveau que ça. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur les membres de la meute. Scott, Allison et Stiles, qui le fixèrent, complètement sous le choc. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur Lydia, dont le cœur menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine.**

« Jackson ! »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et ma façon de modifier la fin de la saison 3 :)

A très vite, Aurélie !


	3. Le retour de Jackson

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Bonjour bonjour,

Et voici le nouveau chapitre, et comme son titre l'indique, centré sur Jackson. L'histoire se met bien en place rassurez-vous, je reste concentré sur Derek !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**6 janvier 2004 !**_

_**Beacon Hills !**_

_**Tour à tour, Duncan et Jessica s'étaient relayés au volant. Chacun d'eux conduisait aussi vite qu'ils le purent dans leur Hummer. Ils passèrent les contrôles routiers sans problèmes, et ne s'arrêtaient que pour changer les pansements de Julia et pour faire le plein d'essence. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de manger. Quand l'un conduisait, l'autre dormait. Le troisième jour était entamé et Jessica décida de rester au volant. Il leur restait quatre heures pour gagner Beacon Hills.**_

_« On va y arriver ! » dit-elle en appuyant sur l'accélérateur._

_**Son mari lui prit la main qui était posé sur le boitier de vitesse. Ce simple geste signifiait qu'il avait toute confiance en elle. A l'arrière, Julia était endormie. Ses parents avaient été soulagés quand ils avaient vu sa blessure se résorber doucement. Il était minuit pile lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Beacon Hills. Ils s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du panneau de bienvenue. Une voiture était garée sur le bas côté, juste devant eux. La portière s'ouvrit du côté conducteur et une femme aux cheveux noirs en sorti. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent dans la nuit. Duncan sortit du Hummer – imité par sa femme - et répondit en faisant briller ses yeux rouges. D'Alpha à Alpha.**_

_« Duncan et Jessica Ward ! » comprit-elle. « Je suis Talia Hale ! »_

_« Merci d'accepter que nous venions sur votre territoire. » dit Duncan._

_« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » dit Talia. « Où est votre fille ? »_

_« Endormie dans la voiture ! » dit Jessica._

_« Je vais vous conduire dans un endroit sûr. » leur dit-elle avant de remontrer dans sa voiture._

_**Cette fois, Duncan prit le volant et Jessica se hissa sur la banquette arrière. Elle caressa le visage de sa fille, qui ouvrit yeux.**_

_« Maman ! » murmura-t-elle. « Où est-ce qu'on est ? »_

_« En lieu sûr ! » répondit Jessica, qui prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Tu es en sécurité, je te le promets ! »_

_**2 septembre 2013 !**_

_**Beacon Hills !**_

« Jackson ! »

**Interloquée, Lydia se pinça la joue mais il était bien là. Elle n'était pas en train de rêver.**

« Jackson Whittemore, comme ça tu es de retour ! » dit le Coach Finstock, qui feuilleta la feuille d'appel. « Eh oui, t'es bien réinscrit. Content de te revoir, va t'asseoir. »

« Oui Coach ! » acquiesça Jackson.

**La seule place de libre se trouvait au fond de la classe. Pendant les deux heures de cours d'économie, Jackson resta concentré bien qu'il pouvait sentir les regards de Scott, Stiles ou encore Lydia sur lui. Il esquissa un sourire mais ne leur accorda aucune attention de tout le cours. A dix heures, il quitta la classe quand :**

_« Hey Jackson ! »_

**Et il se retourna vers :**

« Scott, salut ! »

« Wow ! » dit Scott. « Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? »

« J'ai changé ! » dit-il.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » dit Stiles.

**Jackson n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que Lydia se planta devant lui, le visage fermé et dénué d'émotion. Sans que personne ne pu le prédire, elle gifla Jackson avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.**

« Elle n'a pas changé ! » s'amusa Jackson.

« Et en plus ça t'amuse. » dit Allison.

« Si ça a pu la soulager de me gifler... » dit Jackson.

« Pourquoi t'as dis à personne que tu revenais ? » demanda Scott.

« Derek le savait, mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. » répondit Jackson. « Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé depuis mon départ, y compris le fait que tu seras mon Alpha maintenant ! »

« Euh, tu veux faire partie de la meute ? » s'étonna Scott. « De _ma _meute ? »

« Fais pas l'étonné, je ne peux pas survivre sans une meute, et j'ai décidé de me rattraper pour toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire. » expliqua-t-il. « Si t'accepte, bien sûr. »

« Euh, ouais mais faut que j'en parle aux autres. » dit-il. « On a qu'à se retrouver sur le terrain de Lacross pour le déjeuner ! »

« Ça me va ! » acquiesça Jackson.

« Je préviens Isaac ! » dit Allison.

« Et moi Malia ! » dit Stiles. « Dis-le à Danny et Ethan ! »

« Ouais, je vais le faire ! » dit Scott en sortant son portable.

« Qui est Ethan ? » demanda Jackson. » Derek m'a juste dit qu'il avait fait partie d'une meute d'Alpha ! »

« Oui euh, son jumeau a été tué et il voulait partir mais j'ai réussi à l'en empêcher. On est frangin maintenant. »

**La cloche sonna !**

« Je te raconterais au déjeuner ! »

« Ok ! »

**A midi, assis sur les bancs du terrain de Lacrosse, Scott expliquait tout à Jackson dans les moindres détails. Lydia avait bien l'intention de rester le plus loin possible de lui, et était donc assise à côté d'Ethan. **

« Attends, vous vous êtes battus contre Stiles ? » répéta Jackson. « T'as été assez bête pour te faire posséder par un démon ? »

« Pour une fois qu'on me préfère à Scott ou Allison. » plaisanta-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. « Non ça a été horrible. J'ai fais beaucoup de mal à mes amis. »

« Bienvenue au club ! » lui dit Jackson.

_« Pour une fois que vous avez quelque chose en commun ! »_

**Derek fit son apparition mais préféra rester debout.**

« Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? » lui demanda Scott.

« Je ne savais pas que je devais te rendre des comptes. » répondit Derek. « Et ne la joue pas Alpha avec moi, je peux toujours te botter le cul ! »

« Il marque un point ! » lui accorda Isaac.

« Dis donc toi, t'es pas censé me soutenir ? » répliqua Scott.

« Oh la, je plains ta mère si c'est comme ça tous les jours entre vous. » pouffa Jackson.

« Les garçons, ça suffit ! » intervint Allison, qui était assise sur les genoux d'Isaac.

**Jackson se demandait comment Scott pouvait supporter de voir la fille qu'il aimait dans les bras de celui qui était aujourd'hui son frère. Il lui poserait sans doute la question plus tard.**

« Où est Danny ? » demanda Derek.

_« Ici ! »_

**Ce dernier arriva. Jackson serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.**

« Content que tu sois revenu. » lui dit Danny.

« Content que tu saches enfin ce qu'on est ! » dit Jackson.

« Il le savait déjà ! » dit Stiles.

**Jackson regarda Danny s'asseoir à côté d'Ethan. Ils semblaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre.**

« Alors, tu t'es décidé, Scott ? » demanda Derek.

« Décidé pour quoi ? » voulut savoir Lydia.

« Vous faites tous partie de la meute, et vous allez décider si oui ou non, Jackson peut devenir l'un des nôtres ! » répondit Scott. « Malia ? »

« Je le connais pas, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir fait du mal à des gens sans le vouloir et de vouloir s'intégrer, alors je dis oui ! » répondit la coyote.

« Wow ! » fit Allison.

« Stiles m'apprend les bonnes manières ! » sourit Malia, assise entre les genoux du concerné.

« Euh, je vote oui ! » dit Stiles.

« Isaac ? » demanda Scott.

« Le passé c'est le passé ! » dit-il. « Oui ! »

« Ethan ? »

« Oui ! »

« Danny, je te pose même pas la question ! » plaisanta Scott, qui se reçut une boulette d'aluminium sur la tête. « Lydia ? »

« Je m'en fou ! » répondit cette dernière, qui était en train d'inspecter ses ongles.

« D'accord ! » gloussa Scott. « Derek ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et enfin, que décide ma Bêta ? » demanda Scott à Allison.

« Je dis oui ! » répondit-elle.

**Ils avaient tous dis oui, à l'exception de Scott.**

« Que décide l'Alpha ? » demanda Derek.

**Scott regarda Jackson, qui attendait la réponse le plus sérieusement possible. Scott se leva. Jackson l'imita. L'Alpha et l'Oméga se fixèrent, quand Scott lui tendit la main.**

« Bienvenue dans la meute ! »

**Jackson, qui avait vraiment cru que Scott refuserait de l'accepter au sein de sa meute, fut soudain soulagé et il ne le cacha pas. Il serra la main de Scott.**

« T'es un Bêta maintenant ! » dit-il.

« Merci Scott ! » dit Jackson.

« Allez, tu peux te détendre. » sourit Scott.

**Tous deux se rassirent.**

« A toi de nous raconter ton année à Londres ! » dit Stiles.

**Jackson se lança donc dans un long récit.**

**Soulagée d'être enfin arrivée à destination, Julia gara sa moto sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hills. Elle en descendit et enleva son casque, libérant ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle posa le casque sur sa moto d'un rouge flamboyant et elle capta aussitôt l'odeur de Derek. Il était bel et bien dans ce lycée. Restait plus qu'à le trouver. Elle entra dans le lycée, attirant l'attention des garçons sur elle. Elle portait un jean troué, des bottes en cuir et une veste assortie. Tout en suivant l'odeur si familière de Derek, Julia se remémora les quelques semaines passées entre ces murs. Elle n'y était resté que quatre mois, avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte de son fils et que ses parents décident de la retirer du lycée le temps de la naissance. Elle avait suivit le reste de ses cours à domicile pour ne pas avoir de retard, mais elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'y retourner. Un mois après la naissance de Ben, ses parents avaient pliés bagages et, sans vraiment aucune raison, ils avaient quittés Beacon Hills. L'odeur de Derek la conduisit directement sur le terrain de Lacrosse. Elle le vit, à l'autre bout du terrain avec un groupe d'adolescent qu'elle reconnut comme étant la meute de Scott McCall. Derek lui racontait tout ce qui se passait dans la ville. Elle sortit son téléphone et l'appela. Elle le vit décrocher…**

**Toujours debout, Derek sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il le sortit et ne pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.**

« Pourquoi il sourit bêtement ? » demanda Stiles.

« Allô ? » dit Derek en décrochant.

_« Retournes-toi ! »_

« C'est qui cette fille ? » demanda Allison.

**Tout en gardant le téléphone à l'oreille, Derek se retourna et vit Julia de l'autre côté du terrain.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Beacon Hills ? »

_« Il faut qu'on parle Derek. Je suis revenue parce que Ben est en danger ! »_

« J'arrive ! »

**Il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers la meute.**

« Qui est Ben ? » demanda Scott.

« Je vous raconterais plus tard. » répondit simplement Derek avant de quitter le terrain en courant.

**Julia était déjà repartie. Tiraillés par la curiosité, tous se levèrent et suivirent Derek. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes du lycée et virent Derek s'approcher d'une fille blonde sur une moto rouge.**

« Sympa la moto ! » dit Ethan.

**Derek monta dans sa Camaro. Julia mit son casque, démarra et quitta le parking du lycée en trombe, très vite suivit de Derek.**

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lydia.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! » répondit Scott.

**La pause déjeuner était terminée, et ils retournèrent tous en classe en se posant la même question : qui était cette fille ?**

**Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Ben pour que Julia fasse le trajet en moto jusqu'à Beacon Hills ? Tout en conduisant jusqu'au dehors de la ville, Derek n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir du mal à un petit garçon de huit ans ? Tant de questions auxquelles il espérait avoir des réponses très vite. Il suivit la moto jusqu'à un sentier qui menait à un entrepôt désaffecté, celui où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver quand ils voulaient être seuls et sans leurs parents. Sortant de la voiture, Derek demanda :**

« T'aurais pas pu m'appeler ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle en posant son casque.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » voulut-il savoir tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Parce que si je t'avais téléphoné, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça ! »

**Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle prit son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa. Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis des mois, Derek se laissa embrasser…**

_**6 janvier 2004 !**_

_**Talia Hale avait accompagnée la famille Ward au centre de Beacon Hills, où elle possédait un appartement secret. **_

_« Ici vous serez tranquille ! » leur dit-elle._

_« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Talia ! » lui dit Jessica._

_**Duncan déposa sa fille sur le canapé du salon. Ils s'attarderaient sur la faible décoration plus tard. Seule sa fille lui importait. **_

_« Mon émissaire ne va pas tarder ! » dit Talia. « Où est le vôtre ? »_

_« Elle efface nos traces ! » répondit Jessica, avant de s'adresser à son mari. « Enlèves-lui son t-shirt. »_

_**Une fois le vêtement enlevé, Duncan tourna sa fille sur le ventre. Il enleva le pansement de son dos.**_

_« Mon Dieu ! » souffla Talia, qui s'était rapproché._

_« Il faut nettoyer la plaie ! » dit Jessica._

_**Toc toc !**_

_**Talia alla ouvrir, et un homme à la peau noire entra dans l'appartement avec une trousse médicale.**_

_« Merci d'être venue si tard ! »_

_« C'est normal ! » dit-il avant de se présenter aux Ward. « Je suis le Docteur Alan Deaton ! »_

_« Duncan Ward ! » se présenta ce dernier en serrant la main de l'émissaire. « Voici mon épouse Jessica, et notre fille Julia. »_

_« Je vais l'examiner. » dit Deaton._

_**Talia s'approcha de Jessica et lui toucha l'épaule !**_

_« Venez avec moi à la cuisine, il y a de quoi manger vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. » leur conseilla-t-elle. « Votre fille est en de bonnes mains ! »_

* * *

J'espère que vous ne vous perdez pas avec les flash-backs hein, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	4. L'angoisse d'un père

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs fidèles,

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

_**6 janvier 2004 !**_

_**C'était comme si on lui avait planté un couteau chauffé à blanc dans le dos. Elle était restée dans une semi-conscience durant une éternité, c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais ça ne faisait que trois jours. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Julia vit trouble. Sa vision la trahissait un peu. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce serait temporaire. **_

_« Julia ? Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_**Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix d'homme. Ce n'était pas son père.**_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix groggy. « Où je suis ? »_

_« Je suis un ami, et tu es en sécurité. » répondit-il. « Je suis le Docteur Alan Deaton. »_

_« Vous êtes… un émissaire ? » demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux._

_« Oui ! » dit-il._

_« Où sont mes parents ? Où est ma mère ? »_

_**Sa vue redevint normal.**_

_« Je suis là, mon trésor. »_

_**Jessica Ward s'agenouilla aussitôt devant sa fille.**_

_« Maman, je n'ai pas rêvé, hein ? » dit Julia, qui était sur le point de craquer. « Il est mort ? »_

_« Oui ma chérie ! » répondit Jessica. « Je suis désolée. »_

_« C'est ma faute. » sanglota Julia. « Tout ça c'est ma faute. Je l'aimais et je l'ai tué. »_

_« Tu ne l'as pas tué. » martela Jessica._

_« Si, je l'ai tué. Il était humain et je suis un loup-garou, il est mort à cause de moi. »_

_**Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère. Duncan remercia l'émissaire de Talia.**_

_« Elle va se remettre maintenant qu'elle a reprit connaissance. » lui dit-il. « N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si jamais il y a un problème. »_

_« Notre émissaire sera bientôt là, mais merci ! » dit Duncan._

_**Ils se serrèrent la main, et Alan sortit de l'appartement.**_

_« Comment je pourrais vous remercier de nous accueillir sur votre territoire ? » demanda Duncan à Talia._

_« Vous n'avez pas à le faire, je suis heureuse d'aider. » répondit-elle. « Et si un de mes enfants se retrouvaient dans la situation de votre fille, je serai ravie d'avoir une autre meute pour m'épauler. »_

_« Votre famille ne dira rien ? » demanda-t-il._

_« C'est moi qui décide, alors n'ayez aucune crainte. » répondit-elle. « Voici les clés, je repasserais vous voir demain mais pour l'instant, occupez-vous de votre famille Duncan, vous avez bien besoin de sommeil. Tous les trois ! »_

**Présent !**

**2 septembre 2013 !**

**Le baiser prit fin.**

« Salut Derek ! » susurra-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse.

**Derek esquissa un sourire quand il la vit se mordre la lèvre. Ce geste lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, mais là, il la surprit en la soulevant dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et se mit à rire quand il la fit tourner. Quand il la reposa sur ses jambes, il lui vola un baiser.**

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-il. « Je suis désolé de pas être rentré après tout cette histoire avec le Nogitsune… »

« Ils avaient besoin de toi, c'est normal ce sont tes amis. » le coupa-t-elle. « Je suis contente que tu sois en vie. »

« Tu m'as dis que Ben était en danger. » dit-il en devenant plus sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Mon passé me rattrape, et il met en danger notre fils. » dit Julia, en se détachant de Derek.

**Elle enleva sa veste en cuir et s'asseya sur le capot de la Camaro noire de Derek.**

« S'il est en danger, pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

« Il est avec Lisbeth et mes parents, en route pour Beacon Hills ils devraient arriver au coucher du soleil. » répondit-elle. « Tu te souviens de Mathias ? »

« L'Alpha qui t'a attaqué avant qu'on ne se rencontre, et qui a tué Brody. » se souvint Derek.

« Il ne l'a pas tué, il ne voulait pas risquer de transformer un humain. » rectifia-t-elle. « Et ce jour-là il était trop occupé à me torturer l'esprit avant de me lacérer le dos, mais oui c'est bien lui. Et bien, y a quelques jours je suis tombée nez à nez avec la vraie responsable de la mort de Brody. Sa Bêta ! »

« Elle t'a reconnue ? » demanda Derek.

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'oublie. » répondit Julia. « Elle a sentie l'odeur de Ben sur moi, son côté humain. Derek, elle l'a menacée devant moi. »

« Dis-moi que tu l'as tué ! » dit Derek en joignant les mains.

« On était en plein Manhattan, je n'allais pas la tuer comme ça, même si ça me démangeait mais je l'ai blessé assez gravement pour qu'elle et sa meute me foute la paix. » répondit-elle. « J'ai masqué mon odeur et je suis rentrée chez moi. Mes parents sont partis trois heures après moi. »

**Derek soupira et se plaça à côté de sa copine.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce Mathias va vouloir ta peau. »

« Et je veux la sienne et celle de Tina. » répondit-elle. « Mais je dois d'abord mettre notre fils en sécurité. J'ai besoin que tes copains le protègent, pendant que je chercherais le moyen de tuer ce connard d'anarchiste. »

« Ils ne savent rien pour Ben, ni pour toi. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Et bien il faut que ça change. » dit Julia. « Tu as protégé ton fils en gardant son identité secrète pour pas qu'on se serve de lui contre toi, mais aujourd'hui on n'a plus le choix. Ce sont tes amis Derek, ils ne vont pas te juger. Tu as honte de nous pour que tu ne veuilles pas le leur dire ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » répliqua-t-il en la regardant. « Je n'ai pas honte de toi ni de Ben, mais c'est une bande d'ado et le jugement je vais y avoir droit. J'ai pas envie d'entendre des questions du genre _'Comment t'as pu sortir avec Kate ?' _ou encore _'Comment t'as pu coucher avec notre prof de littérature qui se trouvait être une Darach qui a voulu sacrifier nos parents ?'_ Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de questions, et encore moins devant mon fils qui ne sait pas que son père a trompé sa mère… deux fois ! »

**Il fit les cent pas en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il connaissait Scott et tous les membres de la meute. Il savait ce qu'ils penseraient de lui. Derek ne voulait pas exposer son fils au regard d'une bande d'adolescent qui ne sait rien de ce qu'il a pu endurer, non seulement pour protéger son fils mais également pour racheter la confiance de Julia. Si son histoire avec Kate n'avait pas été un obstacle à leurs retrouvailles, sa brève liaison avec Jennifer Blake avait été plus dure à encaisser pour la jeune maman. N'aimant pas voir Derek dans cet état, Julia se planta devant lui et le stoppa dans ses réflexions intérieures.**

« Derek, tout se passera bien. Je ne laisserais aucun de ces adolescents te poser la moindre question dont les réponses ne les regardent pas. » le rassura-t-elle. « Je t'aime, et c'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai trouvé la force de te pardonner. Toi et moi on est lié, et on a traversé tellement de choses qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait comprendre les choix que l'ont a fait. Oui ce sont des ados qui ont été plongés dans notre monde sans y être préparé, mais ils n'ont pas tous les droits. Notre vie privée est à nous, et rien qu'à nous Derek Hale. Le premier qui osera te contrarier je lui plante mon katana sous la gorge et je sors les crocs. »

**Derek se mit à rire, et la prit dans ses bras. Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou et respira son parfum. L'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, **_**son**_** odeur si particulière l'enivra et réveilla son loup. Bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux aimés un humain très fort [Paige pour Derek], ils savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et quoi qu'ils puissent arriver, ils trouveraient toujours le moyen de revenir l'un vers l'autre.**

« Allons à mon loft ! » dit-il en s'écartant. « Une fois qu'on saura quand tes parents arriveront, on rameutera tout le monde, et je leur avouerais tout. »

« Je te colle avec ma moto. » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« J'adore te voir sur ta moto. » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**Après un dernier baiser, il monta dans sa Camaro et, après avoir mit son casque, Julia enfourcha sa moto et suivit Derek sur la route qui les conduisit chez lui. A première vue, l'immeuble était grand, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une vaste pièce très pauvre en meuble.**

« Mon pauvre chéri, va vraiment falloir que tu engages un décorateur. » le taquina-t-elle en enlevant sa veste.

« Si tu te moques… » la prévint-il en fermant la large porte coulissante.

« Tu vas me faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Je ne faisais qu'un simple constat. Est-ce que ton lit est confortable au moins ? »

**Une fois près d'elle, il lui agrippa la taille et la tira contre lui.**

« Tu veux le vérifier maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu vas tomber le t-shirt ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Seulement si tu tombes le tiens ! » répondit-il.

**Pour seule réponse, elle leva les bras. Grisé par de long mois d'abstinence, Derek lui ôta son haut en une seconde et posa sa bouche dans le creux de sa poitrine. Ses mains se faufilèrent jusqu'à sa taille pour finir par se poser sur les fesses de sa partenaire. Il la souleva et, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Julia mordilla Derek dans le cou. La seconde suivante, elle fut allongée sur quelque chose de mou. **_**Le lit de Derek.**_** Pliant les jambes, Julia se redressa et tira Derek par le jean, et lui enleva son t-shirt. Elle attrapa son visage et colla leurs lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Elle se rallongea, et Derek moula son corps au sien. **

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! » souffla-t-il.

« Moi ou mon corps ? » haleta-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait son ventre.

**Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau.**

« Les deux ! »

**Elle eut envie de le frapper mais son pantalon se mit soudain à vibrer.**

« Je vibre ! » dit-elle en tirant son téléphone de sa poche.

_« Derek, t'es là ? »_

**Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Derek se retourna et vit Ethan.**

« Oh, mince désolé je tombe mal ! » grimaça le jeune garçon.

« Tu crois ? » railla Derek.

« Eh mais, c'est la fille de tout à l'heure… » remarqua Ethan.

« Ethan, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » le coupa Derek.

« On a entraînement, tu te souviens pas ? » dit Ethan.

« Merde ! » jura Derek.

« C'est mon père, faut que je le rappelle. » dit Julia en se levant du lit.

**Elle ramassa son haut, le remit et, saluant Ethan de la main, monta les escaliers de fer en colimaçon et disparue à l'étage. Derek se rhabilla lui aussi.**

« Euh, wow euh… » bégaya Ethan. « Tu l'as connais depuis longtemps ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit Derek. « Ecoute, j'ai complètement oublié l'entraînement. »

« Ouais après ce que je viens d'interrompre, c'est évident. » pouffa Ethan.

« Derek ! » fit Julia en descendant les escaliers rapidement. « Mes parents seront là dans une heure maximum. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ma mère est au volant ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Oh, dans ce cas je comprends mieux ! » dit-il. « Euh, Ethan je te présente Julia, ma petite amie. »

« Ta quoi ? » dit Ethan. « Je croyais que tu voyais personne. »

« Je ne vous raconte pas ma vie, c'est pour ça. » dit Derek. « Faut prévenir tout le monde. »

« Par tout le monde tu veux dire toute la meute ? » demanda Ethan.

« Ainsi que Deaton, le Shérif, Chris et la mère de Scott ! » rajouta Derek. « Sauf Peter, je ne veux pas de lui ! »

« Et merde il est encore vivant celui-là ? » grommela Julia.

« Tu n'auras qu'à remercier Lydia qui l'a ramené à la vie. » dit Derek.

**Il sortit son téléphone et composa un sms groupé. **_**The loft, now**__. (Le loft, maintenant)_** Il rajouta le numéro des urgences, 9-1-1 pour démontrer la nature urgente du message. Le message parti à douze personnes. **

« Maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde n'arrive. » dit Derek en laissant son téléphone tomber sur la table, où Julia s'était hissée.

« Et on fait quoi en les attendant ? » demanda Ethan.

« Entraînez-vous, puisque c'est ce que vous deviez faire avant que je ne vienne tout chambouler. » leur dit Julia. « Oh euh, Derek, penses à prévenir ta sœur. Cora voudra être présente. »

**Il reprit son téléphone et envoya un message à sa sœur. Simple, clair, précis… **_**Ben's in danger, need U back 2 BH. Hurry**__ (Ben est en danger, besoin que tu rentres à Beacon Hills, fais vite)_**. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Cora lui répondit qu'elle sautait dans le premier avion. **

« Allez, je veux voir un peu ce que tu sais faire Ethan ! » dit Julia.

**Pendant plus de vingt minutes, Julia observa Derek et Ethan se **_**battre**_**. Elle analysait chaque geste, chaque mouvement, chaque rotation, comme le lui avaient appris ses parents. **

« Pas mal Ethan. » le complimenta-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent finit. « Mais tu devrais faire plus attention, tu perds en puissance à vouloir analyser chaque mouvement de ton adversaire. Il faut que tu fasses confiance à ton instinct. »

« Je sais, mais sans mon frère c'est un peu dur. » dit Ethan.

**Derek la vit froncer les sourcils.**

« Il a été tué par un Oni quand on combattait le Nogitsune. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oh, oui ton frère jumeau. Derek m'a raconté, toutes mes condoléances. J'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur. » lui dit Julia.

« Oui c'est… parfois insupportable mais la meute m'aide à faire face. » dit Ethan.

« C'est bien que tu sois resté, avoir une meute c'est bien, mais une famille encore plus, et je sais que tu as réussi à trouver ta place parmi elle… aussi recomposée soit-elle. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Si j'étais hétéro je craquerais pour toi ! » lui sourit-il.

« Je vais le prendre pour un compliment. » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**Ils discutèrent quand la porte coulissa et que Scott et toute la meute entra, suivit de Melissa McCall, le Shérif Stilinski dans son uniforme, et Chris Argent.**

« Où est Deaton ? » demanda Derek.

« Il m'a dit de partir tout seul, qu'il savait ce qui se passait. » répondit Scott.

**Derek regarda Julia et lui demanda :**

« Tu préviens notre émissaire de ton arrivée mais tu ne prends pas cinq minutes pour m'appeler moi ? »

« Fais pas ton jaloux, je t'ai dis pourquoi je t'ai pas appelé. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Okaay, on peut savoir qui est cette fille ? » demanda Allison.

« Elle s'appelle Julia et c'est une vieille amie… » répondit Derek.

« Une vieille amie mais bien sûr ! » s'esclaffa Ethan. « Après ce que j'ai interrompu vous êtes plus que des amis. »

« T'as interrompu quoi ? » demanda Isaac.

« Oh là mais vous êtes pire que des commères. » constata Julia.

« Ce sont des ados. » essaya de les défendre Melissa.

_« Tu es la fille de Duncan Ward ? »_

**Chris Argent venait de parler. Dès son entrée dans le loft de Derek, il avait longuement observée la jeune fille avant de reconnaitre certains traits caractéristiques de son vieil ami.**

« Et vous vous êtes le chasseur qu'il a sauvé d'un Wendigo il y a environs quinze ans. » répondit Julia. « Je me souviens de vous. Je n'avais que dix ans à l'époque mais je reconnaitrais vos yeux n'importe où. »

« Est-ce que t'es un chasseur toi aussi ? » demanda Allison.

**Julia, qui était descendue de la table pour aller serrer la main de Chris, tourna la tête vers Allison et le groupe et fit scintiller ses yeux, qui devinrent rouges.**

« Ai-je l'air d'un chasseur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« D'accord, tu es un Alpha et tu connais Derek mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'on soit tous là chez Derek alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il ne supporte pas la moitié d'entre nous. » intervint Stiles. « Surtout moi ! »

« Oui, il y a une raison mais… » dit Derek, qui s'interrompit quand la porte coulissa une nouvelle fois.

**La porte laissa place à une femme à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs.**

« Et bien, y a du monde ! » dit-elle.

« Wow ! » siffla Derek. « Où sont passés tes dreads ? »

« La moindre réflexion sur mes cheveux et je te botte le cul, Hale ! » plaisanta-t-elle avant de s'écarter.

**Elle avait fait la place à un enfant d'environs huit-neuf ans, qui croisa les yeux de Derek. Des yeux identiques.**

« PAPA ! » s'écria le garçon, qui se rua dans les bras de Derek.

**Ce dernier, sous les regards stupéfaits de la meute, plissa les genoux et réceptionna le garçon dans ses bras.**

« Il vient bien de dire _'Papa' _? »

* * *

Première fin à la con de cette fiction, et pas la dernière mouahhahahaa !

A très vite, merci de votre patience et de votre confiance !

Aurélie !


	5. Chercher de l'aide

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Bonjour bonjour,

Après une petite absence voici enfin la suite. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et ne m'en veuillez pas pour la façon dont ça se termine.

* * *

_**7 janvier 2004 !**_

_**Quand Julia ouvrit les yeux, elle garda son regard rivé sur le plafond. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que les brumes du sommeil s'évaporent de son cerveau pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle était à Beacon Hills, en Californie. Quatre jours auparavant elle était dans l'Oregon, et aujourd'hui, elle n'y était plus et ne pourrait jamais y retourné. Elle avait perdue le garçon qu'elle aimait à cause d'un Alpha véreux qui prônait la pureté de l'espèce lupine en abhorrant l'unification d'un loup et d'un humain. Il avait fait exécuter Brody sans aucun scrupule. Sans même réfléchir, la Bêta de ce Mathias avait lacérée la gorge de Brody. Elle revivait ce cauchemar encore et encore sans avoir à fermer les yeux. Cette tragédie allait la poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait déjà ne l'aiderait pas plus que ça. Elle voulait rester toute la journée dans son lit – toute la vie si elle le pouvait – mais un loup-garou ne supportait pas de rester immobile. Il fallait bien qu'elle aille de l'avant. Elle rejeta les couvertures et balança ses jambes par-dessus le lit. Elle portait un large t-shirt qui appartenait à son père. L'odeur l'avait réconfortait toute la nuit, se sentant en sécurité mais la tristesse avait très rapidement reprit son chemin vers son cœur. Elle sortie de la chambre et trouva ses parents dans la cuisine. Son père vint aussitôt la prendre dans ses bras.**_

_« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en caressant sa chevelure blonde._

_« Coupable ! » répondit-elle d'une voix terne._

_« T'y es pour rien. » lui répéta son père._

_« Comment va ton dos ? » lui demanda sa mère._

_« Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. » répondit-elle, en se laissant bercer par les bras de son père._

_**Duncan s'était rassit sur sa chaise et avait entrainé sa fille sur ses genoux.**_

_« Toi aussi tu as été blessé. » lui dit-elle._

_« J'ai guéri, rassures-toi. » _

_**Jessica déposa un plat de pancakes sur la table avant de prendre sa fille par la main et de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Elle avait préparée des vêtements à l'avance. Fermant la porte, elle fit couler l'eau de la douche. Julia enleva le t-shirt. Elle ne portait pour unique sous-vêtement une culotte simple. Son dos avait parfaitement guérit. Elle enleva le dernier tissu et entra dans la douche. Quand elle en sortie, elle laissa sa mère la materner et l'enrouler dans une serviette. Elle fut à nouveau submergée par une vague de peine et de culpabilité, et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère…**_

**Présent !**

**30 août 2013 !**

**New-York !**

**A l'étage d'un bâtiment dans une zone industrielle de Brooklyn, Tina, blessée au ventre, tomba au sol. Après s'être fait attaquée par Julia, elle avait réussit à retourner à Brooklyn mais pas assez vite. La blessure d'un Alpha était très dure à cicatriser, et bien plus douloureuse. Avec peine, Tina se releva et chancela jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement dans lequel vivait son Alpha, et sa meute. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant une traînée de sang sur la poignée et tomba à nous dans un bruit sourd.**

« Mathias ! » geignit-elle.

_« Aidez-la ! » retentit la voix rauque de Mathias._

**Deux paires de bras aidèrent la louve blessée à se redresser. Elle fut assise sur un fauteuil. **

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda l'Alpha.

« Julia Ward ! » répondit Tina.

« Pourquoi tu ne cicatrises pas ? » demanda à nouveau Mathias.

« Elle… c'est un Alpha. »

**Mathias s'agenouilla devant sa Bêta. Les griffes de sa main droite s'allongèrent, et l'espace d'une seconde, Tina eut peur qu'il ne la punisse à cause de son manque de prévention, mais il agrippa son cou de sa main gauche et planta les griffes de sa main droite dans sa nuque, les figeant tous les deux. Il pénétra son esprit et vit ce qui s'était passé. Il assista à leur face-à-face. Il en vit assez pour se retirer. Tina retomba sur le canapé en avalant une longue goulée d'air. Elle détestait cette pratique mais ne pouvait s'en plaindre à son Alpha au risque de réprimande. **

« Retrouvez-moi cette petite garce, et ne revenez pas avant de l'avoir entre vos griffes. »

**Il s'était adressé aux quatre autres membres de la meute, qui n'attendirent pas plus d'explications et quittèrent l'appartement. **

« Je suis désolée Mathias ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos des excuses ? » dit-il.

« Que c'étaient pour les faibles. » dit Tina.

**Il attrapa ses jambes et l'allongea sur le canapé avant de grimper sur elle.**

« Exactement. » dit-il, en faisant courir une griffe le long de son cou.

« Tu vas me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me priverais de mon meilleur soldat ? » demanda-t-il en retour. « Tu as intérêt à vite guérir, et ensuite… »

**Il prit ses joues entre ses doigts et se pencha assez près pour sentir son souffle se percuter au sien.**

« Tu pourras tuer toi-même ce petit bâtard qui sert de fils à cette garce ! »

**Il plaqua sa bouche à la sienne.**

**2 septembre 2013 !**

**Buenos Aires, Argentine !**

** Coraétait en pleine séance de yoga lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer dans son sac. Elle interrompit sa séance et lu le message de son frère. **_**Ben's in danger, need U back 2 BH. Hurry !**_** Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle sautait dans le premier avion. Elle prit une douche, fit ses bagages et appela l'aéroport de Buenos Aires pour réserver un billet d'avion.**

**Beacon Hills !**

**Le jeune garçon de neuf ans, qui s'était jeté dans les bras de Derek, enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de son père, et profita de cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers mois. En dehors de Chris, les membres de la meute ainsi que Melissa et le Shérif avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte et un air choqué collé au visage. Julia trouva la situation plutôt drôle, avant d'aller savourer une longue étreinte parentale.**

« Il… il a dit papa ! » répéta Stiles.

« Oui j'ai entendu pareil. » dit Scott.

« Je suis le seul à ne pas imaginer Derek papa une seule seconde ? » demanda Stiles.

« Et si je t'arrachais la tête ? » suggéra Derek, en levant les yeux vers la meute composée d'ado.

« Ouais je la connais par cœur cette menace. » dit Stiles.

**Derek plaça son fils dos à lui, les mains sur les épaules et fit les présentations.**

« Je vous présente mon fils, Ben ! »

« Depuis quand t'as un fils ? » demanda Jackson.

« Depuis qu'il est né je dirais. » répondit Derek. « Vous avez d'autres questions comme celle-là ? »

« Ils sont surpris, c'est tout. » dit Chris.

« Parce que tu le savais ? » s'étonna Allison.

« C'est une longue histoire ! » dit Chris.

« Chris Argent, ça fait longtemps ! » dit Duncan Ward.

**Chasseur et loup-garou se jaugèrent l'espace d'une simple seconde avant de se serrer la main en souriant.**

« Ça remonte à quand ? Cinq ans ? » demanda Chris.

« Dans ces eaux-là ! » répondit Duncan, qui avisa Allison. « C'est ta fille ? »

« Oui, c'est Allison. » acquiesça Chris.

« Et c'est un loup-garou. » dit Jessica. « Je croyais que les chasseurs avaient un code d'honneur. »

« Allison y a renoncé ! » expliqua Chris.

« En tout cas elle est magnifique. » le félicita Jessica, qui se tourna vers Derek. « Viens par-là mon gendre. »

**Elle avait ouvert les bras comme une mère ouvrait les bras à son enfant. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Derek pouvaient dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'ex-Alpha aussi détendu et à l'aise avec d'autres personnes. **

« Je suis perdu là. » dit Isaac.

« T'es pas le seul. » dit Scott. « Derek, tu peux nous expliquer ? »

« Je crois qu'on devrait tous s'asseoir en cercle. » proposa Melissa.

« Excellente idée ! » approuva Lisbeth. « Commencez sans moi, je vais prévenir Deaton de notre arrivée. »

**Elle sortit du loft, le téléphone à l'oreille. Les adultes – à savoir Melissa, le Shérif Stilinski et Chris – firent asseoir les adolescents en cercle. Derek et Julia les imitèrent. Ben s'agenouilla entre ses parents et se blottit contre son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Jessica se hissa sur la table, et Duncan resta debout à ses côtés.**

« Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir révélé l'existence de Ben. » commença à dire Derek. « Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces dernières années que je ne pensais qu'à sa sécurité. »

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se serve de lui contre toi. » comprit le Shérif.

« Exactement, et Dieu sait comment j'aurais réagit si ça avait été le cas. » dit Derek. « Si je vous en parle aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Julia et moi on a besoin de vous. Son passé la rattrape et met en danger la vie de notre fils. »

« Pourquoi serait-il en danger ? » demanda Allison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous sentez émaner de lui ? » demanda simplement Derek.

« Euh, comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on sent venant de lui ? » demanda Ethan.

« Il est humain ! » répondit Malia. « En tout cas c'est ce que je sens. Il dégage l'odeur de n'importe quel humain. »

« Oui, il a la même odeur que les humains. » acquiesça Julia.

**Elle regarda Derek, et chercha sa main. Ben posa la sienne par-dessus celles de ses parents.**

« Il ne s'est pas encore transformé. » expliqua Chris. « C'est un loup-garou né, mais la mutation n'a pas encore eu lieu. »

« Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder, si comme Julia et moi il doit atteindre son neuvième anniversaire, alors il deviendra un loup-garou à part entière dans deux mois. » expliqua Derek.

« Qui pourrait en vouloir à un gamin de neuf ans ? » demanda Melissa.

« Quelqu'un qui pense que les loups-garous et les humains ne doivent pas s'unir. » répondit Julia.

**Dans le cercle, personne ne connaissait l'histoire de Julia, à part Chris. Ce dernier comprit de quoi parlait la jeune maman.**

« Il t'a retrouvé ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il me cherchait, mais je suis tombée sur sa Bêta. Elle sait que j'ai un fils et pense que j'ai remit ça avec un autre humain. » dit Julia.

« Je suis encore plus perdu que d'habitude. » dit Jackson.

« Tu devrais peut-être revenir au début. » dit Derek.

**Julia plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Derek et y trouva la force nécessaire pour raconter son histoire, ou du moins la première partie, celle qui concernait Brody et Mathias.**

« Quand j'avais quatorze ans, je sortais avec un garçon qui s'appelait Brody, et c'était un humain. On était ensemble depuis quelques mois et un soir, alors qu'il me ramenait chez moi, on a été attaqué par une meute. » expliqua Julia. **A mesure qu'elle partageait son histoire, elle la revivait dans sa tête. Les images y défilaient sans qu'elle puisse mettre sur pause.** « L'Alpha s'appelle Mathias, et pour lui seuls les loups-garous de purs races comptent. Aucun loup-garou ne devait sortir avec un humain, ça dénaturait ce que nous étions. J'ai dis à Brody de s'enfuir, et je me suis battue contre quatre d'entre eux avant que mon père n'entende mon appel, mais l'Alpha s'en est mêlé. Mon père était à terre, leur Chef m'avait immobilisée, et sa Bêta avait rattrapé Brody et le tenait entre ses griffes à quelques mètres devant moi. Il a eut le temps de dire qu'il m'aimait avec qu'elle ne lui tranche la gorge de ses griffes. »

**Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle l'effaça aussitôt. Elle ne leva pas la tête et ne vit pas Allison, Melissa et Lydia pleurer silencieusement. Même Malia était mal à l'aise. **_**Même **_**les garçons.**

« L'Alpha m'a gravement lacéré le dos avant que ma mère ne nous sorte de là. » poursuivit Julia. « On a fait nos bagages, et on a effacé toutes traces de notre vie dans cette forêt. »

« Comment ? » demanda Scott.

« En faisant exploser notre maison. » répondit Julia. « On a rejoint notre émissaire, qui avait contacté celui d'une famille de loups-garous très respecté à Beacon Hills. Elle a soigné mes blessures et trois jours plus tard nous étions accueillis et mis en sécurité par Talia Hale. »

**L'instant d'après, Julia trouva le regard de Derek. Un regard rempli d'amour et de compassion.**

« C'est là que tu as rencontré Derek ! » dit Melissa.

« Quelques jours plus tard au lycée. » précisa Julia.

« Quelle rencontre je m'en souviens encore. » grimaça Derek.

« Je t'ai déjà dit pleins de fois que j'étais désolée. » geignit-elle, en se rappelant de la fameuse rencontre.

« Ouais, elle lui a mit un coup de genou bien placé. » leur apprit Ben.

**Cette information détendit un instant la meute. Les garçons grimacèrent et les filles se mirent à rire.**

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » maugréa Derek.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui ça fait très mal. » dit Ethan.

« Ne nous égarons pas. » dit Jessica, qui avait malgré tout un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que cet Alpha veut à Ben ? » demanda Chris, qui étai le seul à être resté sérieux. **Il connaissait la réponse mais sa question suscita l'intérêt de tous.**

« Il veut me tuer. » répondit Ben.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Isaac. « Mais t'es qu'un gosse. »

« Un gosse qui sent l'humain à plein nez. » lui rappela Julia. « Mathias est un anarchiste qui n'a pas hésité à faire tuer un adolescent de seize ans pour me punir. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui prouver que c'est l'enfant de Derek… » suggéra Stiles.

« Je ne vais pas lui parler, je veux qu'il paie. » dit Julia.

**Derek prit le relai.**

« On ne vous demande pas de vous mettre en danger pour nous, on veut juste que vous nous aidez à le protéger. »

« A l'heure où je vos parle Mathias doit retourner tout New-York pour retrouver ma trace, et quand ce sera fait, il n'hésitera pas à venir mettre Beacon Hills sens dessus dessous. » expliqua Julia. « C'est assez complexe comme situation, et je sais tout ce que vous avez vécus ces derniers temps, Derek me raconte tout. Quand Mathias me retrouvera, alors je me battrais contre lui mais la seule chose que je veux c'est que mon petit garçon soit protégé. »

« Tu vas le tuer ? » demanda Scott.

« Non ! » dit Derek. « C'est moi qui le tuerai. »

« Je me réserve sa Bêta, et je sais que tu es choqué Scott parce que je sais aussi que tu préfères éviter de tuer qui que ce soit, mais parfois on n'a pas le choix. » dit Julia.

« On ne vous demande pas de prendre une décision tout de suite, mais d'y réfléchir. » dit Derek. « Vous êtes mes amis et je ne veux plus avoir à vous mentir, mais je dois protéger ma famille. Cora est déjà en route et sera bientôt là. »

« Que comptez-vous faire du reste de la meute ? » demanda Chris.

« Je ne veux pas exterminer toute une meute, à moins qu'ils aient tués des innocents mais ça… » dit Julia.

« … Ce sera mon travail de le démontrer. » acquiesça Chris. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

**Chris se leva du cercle et rejoignit Duncan et Jessica. Scott était tiraillé entre son devoir d'Alpha et son choix de ne pas tuer. Il chercha de l'aide chez sa Bêta, Allison. **

« C'est qu'un enfant, Scott ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

**Il le savait parfaitement. Tour à tour, il regarda chacun des membres de sa meute, qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Même Lydia. Ils étaient tous partant pour aider Derek. Même Melissa et le Shérif, qui s'étaient redressés et parlaient activement avec Jessica et Lisbeth. Scott se leva et un à un, les autres l'imitèrent. Ben ne lâchait pas son père. Sa présence était un tel réconfort. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Scott s'approcha vers Julia. Ils se fixèrent avec une telle intensité que l'éclat rubis de leur statut d'Alpha palpitait au fond de leurs iris.**

* * *

Vous m'en voulez, j'en suis sûre et vous avez bien raison... Je suis sadique je n'y peux rien.

A très vite mes lecteurs,

Aurélie !

P.S : Restez Zen :p


	6. Premier rencontre - Flash-back

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Ce chapitre est le premier consacré uniquement à Derek &amp; Julia à 15 ans !

Bonne lecture *-*

*La berceuse que chante Julia est Hush Little Baby !

* * *

_**12 janvier 2004 !**_

_**Beacon Hills !**_

_« Tu es sûre d'être prête ? » _

_**Julia avait décidé de reprendre les cours. Sa mère l'avait donc inscrite au lycée public de Beacon Hills.**_

_« Papa à raison je ne peux pas rester enfermée toute ma vie. » dit Julia, qui se tourna versa sa mère, au volant du Hummer familial. « Je souffre d'avoir perdu Brody, et j'ai bien failli ne pas guérir de ma cicatrice. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous, alors je dois reprendre une vie normale, même si elle ne le sera plus jamais. »_

_**Jessica toucha la joue de sa fille, qui se laissa aller contre ce toucher réconfortant. Julia détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture.**_

_« Julia ! » l'appela sa mère. __**Julia se retourna vers elle. **__« N'oublie pas tout ce qu'on t'a enseigné avec ton père. Si tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, concentres-toi sur ton ancre. »_

_« Je sais ! » dit Julia. « Je t'aime ! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répondit sa mère. « Ton père viendra te chercher à quinze heures. »_

_« Ok ! »_

_**Julia ferma la portière du Hummer et s'éloigna dans le lycée. Toute la matinée, elle réussit à faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne rester concentrée que sur les cours. Elle était totalement déconnectée de son environnement. Elle écoutait les professeurs, rapportait leurs dires sur ses cahiers, et sortait de la classe quand la cloche en annonça la fin. A la pause déjeuner, elle n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver parmi toutes ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup au milieu du couloir alors qu'elle prenait l'escalier pour gagner le toit de l'école. Une odeur familière vint à ses narines. Pas l'odeur d'une personne qu'elle connaitrait. Non, mais une odeur que dégageait son espèce. Un loup-garou était tout près d'elle. Elle leva son visage en haut des escaliers qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter, et elle aperçut un garçon d'à peu-près son âge, les cheveux noirs coiffé dans une sorte de coupe au bol un peu négligé, portant une chemise noire fermé presque jusqu'au cou et un jean, le regard baissé et tenant son sac à dos sur une seule épaule. Julia ne saurait dire pourquoi elle se sentait soudainement attiré par lui. Elle secoua la tête et monta les escaliers, mais dans la précipitation, elle bouscula le garçon en question qui, une fois en bas des escaliers chercha la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, mais seulement le temps d'une seconde, car Julia disparue à nouveau dans une autre série d'escaliers. Sans que personne ne la voit, elle réussit à atteindre le toit et, une fois à l'air libre, lâcha son sac et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Ses griffes sortirent sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, ses pupilles devinrent jaunes et elle pu goûter ses crocs sortirent entre ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et chercha la voix réconfortante de ses parents au plus profond de son esprit. Elle chercha, encore et encore et se retrouva au jour de ses neuf ans, à sa première transformation. Ses parents s'étaient rapprochés d'elle alors qu'elle était enchaînée au mur de leur cave, sa mère l'avait serrée dans ses bras après une longue crise à se débattre contre ses chaînes. Julia se souvint avoir griffé sa mère dans les côtes, mais elle s'était calmée quand son père s'était mis à chanter la même berceuse que lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Elle resta debout, les mains sur les genoux et chanta la berceuse d'une petite voix.**_

_**Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,**_

_(Chut, petit bébé, pas un mot)_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird**_

_(Papa va t'acheter un merle (chanteur))_

_**If that mocking bird don't sing,**_

_(Si ce merle ne chante pas)_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring**_

_(Papa va t'acheter une bague de diamants)_

_**If that diamond ring is brass,**_

_(Si cette bague de diamants est en toc)_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass**_

_(Papa va t'acheter un miroir)_

_**If that looking glass gets broke,**_

_(Si ce miroir se casse)_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat**_

_(Papa va t'acheter une chèvre Blanquette)_

_**If that billy goat don't pull**_

_(Si cette chèvre Blanquette ne tire pas bien)_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull**_

_(Papa va t'acheter un boeuf et sa charrette)_

_**If that cart and bull turns over**_

_(Si ce boeuf et sa charrette versent)_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover**_

_(Papa va t'acheter un chien appelé Médor)_

_**If that dog named Rover don't bark,**_

_(Si ce chien Médor n'aboie pas)_

_**Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart**_

_(Papa va t'acheter un cheval et sa charrette)_

_**If that horse and cart falls down,**_

_(Si ce cheval et sa charrette se cassent)_

_**You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.**_

_(Tu seras quand même le plus gentil bébé de la ville…)_

_**Quand elle chantonna la dernière note de la berceuse, Julia avait rétractée ses griffes, ses yeux avaient reprit leur couleurs bleus naturelle, et ses crocs ne menaçaient plus de sortir. Elle se redressa et inspira profondément avant d'expulser tout l'air de ses poumons. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais la même odeur que précédemment lui emplit à nouveau les narines. Cette odeur était si proche… Trop proche. Une main se posa sur son épaule…**_

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_**Julia se retourna vivement et, pliant le genou comme le lui avait apprit son père, frappa de toutes ses forces l'intrus, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se plia en deux et tomba sur ses genoux.**_

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit Julia, horrifiée par son acte. « Je suis désolée, je croyais que j'étais toute seule je t'ai pas entendu. »_

_« Je vais… guérir… » réussit-il à articuler._

_**Julia reconnut la chemise et la coupe de cheveux. C'était ce garçon qu'elle avait croisé dans les escaliers. **_

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète d'avoir frappée plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dû._

_« Oui, ça va ! » répondit-il, avant de se relever au bout de quelques secondes. « Qui t'a apprit à cogner aussi fort ? » _

_« Mon père ! » dit Julia. « Je suis fille unique alors il m'a apprit à me défendre. »_

_« Heureusement que je peux guérir vite. » plaisanta-t-il. _

_« Comment je peux me faire pardonner ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« En me disant ton prénom ! » dit-il en souriant._

_« Julia ! » répondit-elle._

_« Seulement Julia ? » la taquina-t-il._

_« Julia Ward ! » précisa-t-elle._

_« Oh, tu es la fille de ce couple que ma mère a aidé il y a une semaine. » dit-il en tendant la main. « Moi c'est Derek. Derek Hale ! »_

_**Sentant son cœur battre plus rapidement que la normale, Julia serra la main de Derek, qui évidement avait entendu les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il était dans le même état.**_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu sais… à propos de ma famille ? » voulut-elle savoir._

_« Pas grand-chose, juste que vous aviez besoin de changer d'air. » répondit Derek. « Ma mère reste très secrète quand il s'agit d'une décision qu'elle prend seule. »_

_« Alors, personne ne sait ? » demanda à nouveau Julia._

_« Non, et je ne vais pas te le demander, à moins que tu aies besoin de parler à quelqu'un. » dit Derek. _

_« Je prends note ! » sourit-elle. « Pourquoi tu m'as suivis ? »_

_« J'ai senti ton odeur de loup-garou et, quand on s'est regardé dans les escaliers, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression alors je t'ai suivi. » expliqua-t-il. « Tu as perdu le contrôle ? »_

_« Oui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien maintenant. Il me suffit de penser à mes parents. » dit-elle. « Euh, je suis montée ici pour déjeuner… à moins qu'on n'ait pas le droit… »_

_« Oh on n'a pas le droit, mais on est des loups-garous, on peut faire ce qu'on veut sans se faire chopper. » lui rappela-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

_**Elle sourit timidement et le suivit, s'asseyant dans un coin et ils mangèrent leur déjeuner en silence. Julia ne su pourquoi elle était aussi perturbée par ce garçon, Derek Hale. Il était craquant, et gentil… mais son petit-ami était mort i peine deux semaines… Comment pouvait-elle déjà tomber sous le charme d'un autre que Brody ? Peut-être parce que Derek était lui aussi un loup-garou ? Il y avait certes une connexion, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. A la fin de la pause déjeunée, ils quittèrent le toit et gagnèrent leur salle de classe sans se faire prendre. A quinze heures, Julia se dépêcha de quitter l'enceinte du lycée et de monter dans le Hummer. Duncan regardait sa fille, soucieux.**_

_« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je n'en sais rien ! » répondit-elle._

_**En regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture, qui était baissée au maximum, Julia capta le regard de Derek qui était en train de la chercher. Il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit fébrilement. **_

_« Un nouveau copain ? » demanda Duncan, qui démarra le gros véhicule._

_« C'est le fils de Talia Hale ! » répondit Julia. « On a fait connaissance après que je lui ai… mis un coup de genou dans les noix. »_

_« Attends que je dise ça à ta mère. » pouffa Duncan, en quittant le parking du lycée._

_« Ne te moques pas, j'ai honte de moi. » couina-t-elle._

_« Tu devais être distraite pour ne pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher de toi. » dit-il en se calmant._

_« Je suis montée sur le toit avant de perdre les pédales. » avoua-t-elle. « Il s'est passé un truc bizarre quand j'ai regardé Derek pour la première fois. J'avais l'impression d'être… complète. Est-ce que je déraille ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, ma fille. » dit-il en essayant de ne pas démontrer le contraire. _

_**Julia soupira de frustration, et finit par laisser tomber en s'accoudant à la vitre du Hummer, laissant la brise de l'après-midi lui frapper le visage. Il faisait froid mais elle s'en moquait.**_

_**Derek, lui, monta dans le bus scolaire avec sa grande sœur, Laura qui était en deuxième année. Elle le taquina un peu, comme chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, puis se détourna de son frère en mettant de la musique dans ses oreilles. Derek fixa le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux sans vraiment le voir, et sa conscience le ramena à la rencontre de Julia Ward. Il était sorti de son cours d'économie, maussade et solitaire comme il l'était devenu depuis la mort de Paige. Il s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner quand il a été bousculé par quelqu'un, dont l'odeur lupine l'avait frappé et obligé à chercher la personne en question. Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui avait disparu à l'étage. Derek l'avait suivit et trouvé sur le toit, où elle fredonnait une sorte de berceuse pour se calmer. Il l'avait surprise et il s'était prit un coup de genou qui le fit serrer le poing à ce souvenir. Le car s'arrêta à un carrefour, et Derek et sa sœur descendirent avant de marcher longuement pour ensuite entrer dans la forêt et rejoindre leur maison. La tête ailleurs, il monta dans sa chambre sans faire attention à l'appel de sa mère. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.**_

_« Derek ! »_

_**Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre pour voir sa mère, Talia.**_

_« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler. » dit Talia. « Il y a des brownies dans la cuisine. »_

_« Je n'ai pas faim. » dit-il._

_**Il détourna la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, Talia entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et prit la chaise de bureau de son fils, qu'elle plaça devant lui et s'asseya. Les mains sur les genoux, le dos bien droit.**_

_« Derek, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » dit-elle sans élever la voix. « Et ne m'oblige pas à te forcer. »_

_**Derek leva ses yeux gris vers sa mère.**_

_« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il. « J'ai rencontré une fille au lycée, elle est nouvelle et, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. »_

_« Comme pour Paige ? » demanda Talia._

_« Non, c'était différent. » répondit Derek._

_« Qui est cette fille ? » voulut savoir Talia._

_« Julia Ward ! » dit-il._

_« Tu l'as donc rencontré ! » dit sa mère._

_« Oui, euh, elle m'a bousculé sans le vouloir dans les couloirs et, j'ai senti son odeur de loup-garou, quand j'ai croisé son regard l'espace d'une seconde, ça a suffit pour me déstabiliser. » expliqua-t-il. « Je l'ai suivis jusqu'au toit de l'école, et elle était de chanter une sorte de berceuse pour se calmer. Elle avait perdue le contrôle de son loup. »_

_« Et toi ? » demanda Talia._

_« Moi ? » fit Derek. « Non je me sentais bien. Je me suis approché d'elle et elle n'a pas dû m'entendre approcher parce que quand j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule elle m'a… frappé. »_

_« Elle t'a frappée ? » répéta Talia._

_**Instinctivement, Derek mit ses mains devant son sexe. Talia esquissa un sourire, comprenant que son fils avait prit un coup de genou très mal placé.**_

_« Pitié ne te moque pas, c'est assez humiliant comme ça. » quémanda Derek._

_« Excuses-moi ! » sourit-elle. « Continues ! »_

_« Et rien, on s'est présenté sans que je cherche à savoir ce qui l'amenait à Beacon Hills, on est allé en cours et, quand je suis sorti du lycée je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la chercher du regard. » poursuivit Derek. « Maman, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi elle m'attire autant ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, mon fils. » dit Talia, qui changea de place et s'asseya sur le lit. __**Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller contre elle et ferma les yeux. **__« Laisses faire le temps, et tu auras ta réponse. »_

_« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il._

_« T'ai-je déjà menti ? » demanda-t-elle en retour._

_**Derek sourit et enroula ses bras autour de sa mère, profitant de cette étreinte. **_

_**26 janvier 2004 !**_

_**Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Julia dans son nouveau lycée. Elle restée assez en retrait et préférait être seule, sauf quand Derek l'approchait. Elle n'a jamais eu le cœur de le repousser. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais sa présence la rassurait. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait, et elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque pour le déjeuner. La pièce était vide, et elle entendrait quiconque entrerait. Elle engouffra son déjeuner en quelques minutes seulement, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Assise entre les différentes sections, Julia leva le nez et chercha l'odeur de l'intrus… qui n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était Derek. **_

_« T'as cru que je te retrouverais pas ? » plaisanta-t-il, en s'asseyant face à elle._

_« Tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Personne d'aussi sexy. » répondit-il du tac-o-tac._

_**Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de répartie, Julia sentit ses pommettes rosir, et elle détacha aussitôt ses boucles blondes pour masquer ses rougissements. Derek souriait de toutes ses dents. **_

_« Est-ce que tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Non, bien sûr que non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Tu t'isoles tous les midis et je suis obligé de te suivre à la trace pour pouvoir être un peu seul avec toi. » répondit-il._

_« Je… je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'avoir un petit-copain après… » dit-elle avant de se taire. »_

_« Après… » l'encouragea Derek._

_« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » dit-elle. « Tu ne voudras plus me voir si je te le dis. »_

_« On pari ? » demanda Derek._

_**Elle le regarda, et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il avait fait briller ses yeux, mais au lieu du jaune qu'avait n'importe quel loup-garou – Bêta ou Omega – ses yeux à lui étaient bleus. Lorsqu'un loup-garou avait les yeux bleus, cela voulait dire qu'il avait une vie innocente.**_

_« Crois-moi, je ne te jugerais pas. » dit-il. _

_« Tu… tu as tué quelqu'un ! » souffla-t-elle. __**Il acquiesça. **__« Qui ? »_

_« Ma petite amie. Elle s'appelait Paige. » répondit-il._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« J'ai laissé mon oncle me convaincre que ça ne durerait que si elle devenait comme moi. J'ai demandé à un Alpha de la mordre, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je l'ai emmené dans les bois, dans une de mes cachettes. __**[Sous le Nemeton] **__Je lui ai demandé pardon, mais elle s'est contenté de me dire qu'elle savait ce que j'étais, puis elle m'a suppliée d'abréger ses souffrances. » répondit Derek. « A ton tour ! »_

_« Je sortais avec un humain moi aussi, on est tombé sur une meute dont l'Alpha pense que notre espèce ne doit pas se mélanger avec les humains. Il l'a fait tuer devant moi. » répondit Julia._

_« C'était quand ? » demanda Derek._

_« Il y a trois semaines. C'est pour ça que notre émissaire a contacté ta famille. » expliqua Julia. « L'Alpha m'avait griffé le dos et je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'ai pas réussi à guérir avant notre arrivé ici. »_

_**Derek changea de place et, assis à côté de Julia, passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sans chercher à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se laissa aller contre Derek. **_

_« Pourquoi on est aussi proche ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il. « Ma mère m'a dit que je le saurai le moment venu. »_

_« Mes parents n'ont rien voulut me dire. » dit Julia. « Je crois qu'ils me cachent quelque chose. »_

_**De sa main droite, Derek chercha celle de Julia et entrelaça leurs doigts. Un frisson incontrôlable les parcouru. **_

_« Ne m'évites plus jamais. » souffla-t-il._

_« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux. _

_**Ils restèrent assis dans la bibliothèque, collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Ils allèrent en cours ensemble, main dans la main, et à la fin de la journée, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie à nouveau main dans la main. Sur le parking, Duncan observait sa fille et ce Derek Hale, avant de sourire et de détourner la tête, ne voulant pas passer pour un voyeur. Il avait une entière confiance en sa fille. Elle lui parlerait, ainsi qu'à sa mère, quand elle le jugera nécessaire. La portière du côté passager s'ouvrit, et il se retrouva assaillit par Julia, qui l'embrassa sur la joue avec force.**_

_« Salut p'pa ! »_

_« Tu m'as l'air en forme. » s'amusa-t-il._

_« Oui ! » dit-elle en mettant sa ceinture. « Je me sens bien. »_

_**Il ne chercha pas à creuser, et quitta le parking.**_

_**Derek, quant à lui, une fois arrivée chez lui, alla directement dans la cuisine et surprit les personnes présentes à savoir, sa jeune sœur Cora, son oncle Peter, sa sœur Laura et ses parents, en prenant sa mère dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue.**_

_« T'es la meilleure des mamans, tu le sais ça ? » lui dit-il, en souriant._

_« Euh, merci mon fils ! » dit Talia, étonnée de l'attitude de son fils._

_**Derek la lâcha et chipa une poignée de cookies avant de sortir de la cuisine en décrétant qu'il avait des devoirs à faire. **_

_« Il est tombé sur la tête ? » demanda Mr Hale._

_« Non, je crois qu'il est amoureux. » répondit Laura. « Il y a une nouvelle au lycée, et ils ont passés l'après-midi à se tenir la main. »_

_« Beurk ! » fit Cora. _

_**Talia n'écoutait plus. Elle se leva de sa chaise, remplit un grand verre de lait et alla l'apporter à Derek, qui était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre. Elle posa le verre sur le bureau, et embrassa son fils sur le sommet du crâne.**_

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre on reviendra dans le présent avec Scott et Cie, mais j'espère que ce premier jet de l'adolescente de Derek &amp; Julia vous a plu :) Il y en aura d'autres !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	7. Questions

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Hello,

Et voici le nouveau chapitre. On repart dans le présent avec la décision de Scott...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« C'est qu'un enfant, Scott ! » se contenta de dire Allison. _

_**Il le savait parfaitement. Tour à tour, il regarda chacun des membres de sa meute, qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Même Lydia. Ils étaient tous partant pour aider Derek. Même Melissa et le Shérif, qui s'étaient redressés et parlaient activement avec Jessica et Lisbeth. Scott se leva et un à un, les autres l'imitèrent. Ben ne lâchait pas son père. Sa présence était un tel réconfort. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Scott s'approcha vers Julia. Ils se fixèrent avec une telle intensité que l'éclat rubis de leur statut d'Alpha palpitait au fond de leurs iris. **_

**2 septembre 2013 !**

**Beacon Hills !**

« D'accord, on vous aidera. » répondit Scott. « On a réussi à se débarrasser d'un très vieux démon, qu'est-ce qu'un simple Alpha à côté de ça ? »

« C'est vrai ! » dit Julia en souriant. « Merci Scott ! »

« Je fais ça pour Derek. » dit Scott, qui regarda l'ancien Alpha. « Sans lui on serait sans doute tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. »

« On lui a quand même sauvé la mise plusieurs fois. » intervint Stiles.

**Derek regarda ses beaux-parents et dit :**

« Traînez cinq minutes avec cette bande d'ado inconscient et vous risquez de mourir pour un rien. »

**Il déclencha quelques gloussements.**

« Bien, comment s'y prend-on pour savoir si ce Mathias est toujours à New-York ? » demanda Allison.

« Danny pourrait pirater le système de surveillance. » proposa Stiles.

« Euh, pour ça il me faudrait au moins l'adresse IP du système en question, et je ne fais pas de miracle. » se défendit Danny.

« Je connais quelqu'un à New-York qui pourrait nous prévenir le jour où Mathias disparaît des vidéos. » dit Duncan. « Mais pour ça, il nous faut des portraits de lui et de sa meute, et ils n'apparaissent dans aucun fichier. »

« On trouvera. » lui assura sa femme.

**Le biper de Melissa sonna.**

« Je dois reprendre mon service. » dit-elle.

« Oui, reprenez vos activités, on se verra plus tard. » dit Derek.

« Faites-moi parvenir leur description, on ne sait jamais. » leur dit le shérif.

**Petit à petit, le loft de Derek se vida. Ce dernier s'approcha de Scott et lui serra la main.**

« Merci Scott ! »

« J'attends plus d'explications… quand tu seras prêt à nous en donner. » dit l'Alpha.

« A condition de ne pas être jugé. » précisa Derek. « Sinon Julia pourrait vous botter le cul. »

« Je m'en souviendrais. » s'amusa Scott.

**A son tour, il quitta le loft et repartit à la clinique vétérinaire…**

**Les parents de Julia ayant gardés la clé de l'appartement que Talia Hale leur avait prêté lors de leur première venue à Beacon Hills, s'en allèrent avec Lisbeth, en ordonnant presque à leur fille de venir dîner à vingt heures tapantes, avec Derek et Ben, qui ne semblait pas décider à quitter les bras de son père. Assis sur le canapé, Ben finit par s'endormir sur les genoux de Derek.**

« Le trajet semble l'avoir fatigué. » dit Julia, qui vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Derek.

« Vous m'avez vraiment manqué tous les deux. » dit-il en enroulant son bras autour de sa compagne.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va vouloir dormir ailleurs qu'ici ce soir, avec nous. » dit-elle en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son fils.

« Je devrais peut-être penser à acheter plus de meuble, pour permettre à Ben de vivre ici, du moins jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire avec Mathias soit réglée. » dit Derek.

« Pourquoi _jusqu'à_ ? » demanda Julia.

« Vous allez repartir à New-York. C'est chez vous là-bas. » répondit Derek.

« Et toi, alors ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« C'est compliqué. » soupira Derek. « Beacon Hills est ma maison, mais en même temps non puisque tu ne vis pas ici. Si je viens vivre définitivement à New-York je risque de me demander chaque jour si mes amis ne sont pas en danger, et si je reste à Beacon Hills, il y aura un énorme vide en moi, sans toi et Ben. »

« Je comprends ! » souffla Julia, en se blottissant contre lui. « On trouvera une solution le moment venu. »

« Ouais ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Julia leva la tête vers Derek, et ils partagèrent un baiser avant de se blottir à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. A son tour, Julia finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce qui laissa pleinement le temps à Derek de se perdre dans ses pensées. Qu'adviendrait-il de son couple quand Mathias aurait été vaincu ? Réussirait-il à laisser partir son fils et celle qu'il comptait épouser dans les années à venir, ou bien devait-il les persuader de rester vivre à Beacon Hills ? Tout était si compliqué pour lui. Quelle était la décision à prendre ?**

_**Appartement Argent !**_

**Après le dîner, et après avoir finit ses devoirs, Allison frappa à la porte du bureau de son père. Chris feuilletait un épais carnet d'une main, et tenait le téléphone dans l'autre.**

« Tu vas te coucher ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille.

« Oui, j'ai fini mes devoirs. » répondit-elle.

« Bien ! » dit Chris, qui se replongea dans son carnet.

« Papa ? » appela-t-elle, se triturant les doigts.

« Ouais ? » fit-il en levant de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

**Elle semblait contrariée, gênée…**

« Tout va bien Allison ? » demanda Chris, qui posa téléphone et carnet.

« Oui, ça va euh, je me demandais juste… je ne sais pas comment te le demander. » répondit-elle.

**Chris comprit.**

« Tu veux savoir comment j'ai réussi à cacher l'existence de Duncan et de sa famille à ton grand-père. »

**Allison fit **_**oui**_** de la tête. **

« Assieds-toi ! » lui dit-il en désignant la chaise face à son bureau.

**Elle s'exécuta, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Chris croisa les mains sur le bureau et commença à raconter à sa fille une partie de son histoire tenue secrète de tous. **

« Tu venais de naître, tu devais avoir trois ans. J'étais parti pour affaires, et j'en ai profité pour enquêter sur une série de disparition qui avait lieu dans un quartier huppé de Portland. Il faisait nuit, et je n'avais sur moi qu'un pistolet avec des balles en argent. Pour dire que je n'étais pas aussi bien équipé que maintenant. » expliqua Chris, arrachant un sourire à sa fille. « J'ai suivis une traînée de sang qui menait dans un parc près de ce quartier, quand le Wendigo m'a attaqué par derrière. Je me suis défendu bien sûr, et j'ai réussi à tirer quelques balles sur lui, mais sans que ça ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Ce Wendigo était très fort, et il m'avait presque écrasé le bras quand il s'est mit à hurler de douleur. La pression sur mes bras s'est atténuée, et le Wendigo perdit sa tête ce soir-là. »

« Duncan ! » comprit Allison.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Chris. « Il essayait lui aussi de retrouver la trace des personnes disparues. Il a vu le Wendigo m'attaquer, et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à le tuer. »

« Vous êtes devenus amis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas tout de suite. Il m'a fallut un certain temps pour me remettre de l'attaque. La police est arrivé, alerté par les voisins et de là, Duncan a filé en sachant que je me débrouillerais. J'ai aidé la police à retrouver les personnes disparues, qui étaient toutes mortes, malheureusement. » poursuivit Chris. « Une fois l'enquête bouclée, je me suis mis à la recherche de Duncan. On s'est retrouvé face à face un beau jour devant une école. C'est là que j'ai vu sa fille. »

« Tu es reparti ? » demanda Allison.

« Oui, mais avant mon départ, Duncan m'a retrouvé à mon hôtel. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait la nuit de l'attaque dans le quartier, que sa famille et lui vivaient à Portland depuis la naissance de leur fille et qu'ils aidaient au mieux de protéger les gens de cette ville. » dit Chris. « Et je l'ai cru. Il m'avait sauvé la vie en tuant une créature surnaturelle. Il a tout de suite compris que j'étais un chasseur mais il m'a laissé vivre. Un an après cet incident, je suis retourné à Portland et c'est là qu'on est devenu ami. On utilisait une sorte de message codé pour se faire savoir s'il avait des ennuis. J'ai gardé tout ça secret, je n'en ai même pas parlé à ta mère. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Contrairement à toi, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à torturer quelqu'un pour honorer _« le code » _de ma famille. C'était ma manière à moi de payer ma dette envers lui. »

« Pourquoi tu t'investis autant pour l'enfant ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Tu as payé ta dette en gardant secrète sa famille de la nôtre. »

« Disons que j'expie la trahison de ma sœur pour ce qu'elle a fait aux Hale. » avoua Chris.

**Allison comprit les motivations de son père, et les décisions qu'il a prise pour protéger Duncan Ward et sa famille du code de ses ancêtres. **_**Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent…**_** Elle finit par se lever de sa chaise, contourna le bureau et embrassa son père sur la joue avant d'aller se coucher.**

_**Maison McCall !**_

**Scott avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Allongé sur son lit, en pantalon de jogging et débardeur blanc, il lançait au plafond une balle de baseball qu'il rattrapait encore et encore, sans réussir à enlever de sa tête toutes ces questions qu'il se posait sur Derek. S'il avait une famille, pourquoi être sorti avec Kate ? Et sa liaison avec Jennifer Blake, son ancien professeur de littérature et accessoirement leur ennemie ? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête, c'était à le rendre fou. Il rattrapa la balle et se frotta les yeux. Il tombait de fatigue, mais impossible de dormir.**

_« Scott, on t'entend penser depuis nos chambres ! » fit la voix d'Isaac._

**Lui et Ethan entrèrent dans la chambre de leur Alpha et frère, à moitié endormi… et à moitié nus aussi.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scott ? » demanda Ethan.

« Rien, je me pose des questions, c'est tout. » répondit Scott.

« Quel genre de questions ? » voulut savoir Isaac, qui fit signe à son frère de lui lancer la balle.

« Derek ! » dit simplement Scott.

**Ethan alla s'asseoir d'un côté du lit, et Isaac de l'autre.**

« Ça ne nous regarde pas, Scott. » dit Isaac, qui avait comprit la véritable gêne de son frère. « Peu importe les raisons qui ont poussées Derek à avoir des liaisons, rien de tout ça ne nous regarde. »

« Il a raison. » concéda Ethan. « Allez, arrêtes de réfléchir et dors. »

**Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une requête.**

« Eh, c'est moi qui donne des ordres en général. » s'amusa Scott.

« Pas entre frères. » dit Isaac, qui rattrapa la balle que Scott lança.

« Rends-moi ça ! » ordonna Scott en se redressant.

**Une petite bagarre entre frères démarra, quand Melissa fit irruption dans la chambre. Isaac eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter sur la droite pour ne pas entrer en collision avec sa mère suite au coup de pied qu'il avait reçut dans le torse. **

« Vous êtes censés dormir, tous les trois. » martela-t-elle.

« Désolé maman, mais le peu de méninge de Scott chauffaient pour rien alors on est venu lui épargner de perdre son cerveau. » plaisanta Ethan.

« On en parlera au petit-déjeuner. » leur dit-elle. « Au lit ! »

**Ils s'exécutèrent mais elle fit barrage à Isaac et Ethan. Elle tapota sa joue gauche. Ils l'embrassèrent sur la joue chacun leur tour avant de disparaitre dans leur chambre. Scott se leva de son tour et embrassa sa mère, qui remarqua son petit air contrarié.**

« Peu importe à quoi tu penses, ça attendra demain. » lui dit-il. « Va dormir, là c'est un ordre. »

« D'accord ! » dit-il.

**Grâce à son ouïe, il entendit ses frères rire depuis leur chambre. Tout bas, à leur intention, il leur dit :**

« Bouffons ! »

**Ce qui les fit redoubler de rire.**

_**Loft de Derek !**_

**Après un repas copieux préparé par Jessica, Derek avait prit Julia et son fils – qui ne voulait pas le lâcher même pendant le repas – et les ramena chez lui. Pendant que Julia prenait une douche à l'étage, Derek était allongé sur son lit, vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un t-shirt. Son fils vint se blottir contre lui.**

« Je suis pas encore un loup à part entière et j'aime déjà faire des câlins. » dit Ben, arrachant un rire à son père.

« C'est parce que t'as ça dans le sang, mon fils. » dit Derek, en refermant un bras autour de lui.

**Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent, quand Ben demanda :**

« Tu vas repartir à New-York avec nous ? »

**Derek déglutit péniblement, avant de chercher le regard de son fils, qui avait déjà changé de position, s'accoudant sur le côté.**

« Pourquoi cette question ? » voulut savoir le loup.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec maman, tout à l'heure. » avoua Ben.

« Je ne sais pas mon fils. » dit Derek. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? »

« Je m'en fiche, du moment que tu restes avec maman et moi. » répondit Ben. « Qu'on retourne à New-York ou qu'on reste à Beacon Hills, peu importe du moment que t'es avec nous, et que tu ne nous quittes plus. Je ne veux plus que tu nous quittes. »

**Cet aveu déchira le cœur de Derek. La tristesse **_**et**_** la détresse qu'il perçut dans les yeux de son fils le bouleversa. Il caressa la nuque de Ben, qui ferma les yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras puissants et réconfortants de son père. Derek le serra fort contre lui, sans utiliser toute sa force pour ne pas lui faire mal. **

« Je t'aime papa ! » sanglota Ben contre son père.

« Je t'aime aussi mon fils, je t'aime tellement. » souffla Derek.

**Il lui caressa le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ben finit par tarir ses pleurs au bout de quelques minutes, et s'endormit. Derek sentit la présence de Julia. Elle était en bas des escaliers en colimaçon, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes. A cette vue, Derek eut une soudaine montée de désir qu'il dû restreindre et enfouir au plus profond de lui. Après tout, il avait son fils de huit ans endormi dans ses bras. Julia fit semblant d'enlever une poussière au coin de l'œil mais ne trompa pas Derek, qui comprit qu'elle avait entendue leur conversation, et qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle se glissa dans le lit, s'allongea sur le côté, face à Derek qui remonta la fine couverture sur sa petite famille. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de Julia.**

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, Derek. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Demandes-moi de rester ! »

« Tu sais que si je fais ça je m'en voudrais que tu renonces à ta vie à New-York pour moi. » répondit Derek.

« Ma vie est là où tu te trouves. » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à être collée à son fils. Elle se redressa légèrement pour embrasser Derek.**

« Mes parents comprendront. » chuchota-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien. « Demandes-moi de rester ! »

« Restes ! » dit Derek dans un souffle.

**Julia l'embrassa à nouveau, sourit et lui mordilla le nez.**

« C'est moi qui fait ça d'habitude. » rit-il.

« D'habitude t'as pas notre fils dans les bras. » lui rappela-t-elle.

_« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites quand je ne suis pas là. » marmonna la voix de Ben._

**Les parents rirent de bon cœur. Julia ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, qui grommela de le laisser dormir en paix. **

« On ferait mieux de dormir nous aussi. » suggéra Derek.

« Bonne idée ! » marmonna Ben.

« Ok ! » gloussa Julia.

**Derek éteignit la lampe de chevet sur sa table de nuit à sa gauche, qui lui servait de veilleuse quand il lisait tard le soir, puis, s'allongea sur le dos, gardant son fils dans ses bras. Il aurait tant aimé avoir Julia contre lui mais ils auraient d'autres nuits pour eux. Il attendait spécialement la fièvre lunaire qui devait affecter les loups-garous sur un plan tout autre que la soif de sang – ou du moins ceux qui vivaient en couples – et qui aurait lieu le mois prochain. Ces trois jours de pleine lune, il avait bien l'intention de confier Ben à Lisbeth, ou à Deaton, et d'interdire l'accès à son loft pendant les trois jours que dureraient la pleine lune. Doucement, les battements de cœur réguliers de son fils et de sa compagne le bercèrent et il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil lui aussi !**

_**New-York !**_

**Pendant ce temps, à Brooklyn, Tina s'était remise des blessures infligeaient par l'Alpha qu'était devenue Julia. Mathias l'avait gardé auprès de lui la semaine qui avait suivit l'affrontement entre les deux louves, tandis que les quatre autres loups-garous de sa meute fouillaient chaque recoin de New-York afin de retrouver une certaine blonde qu'il avait bien l'intention d'étriper à mains nues. Remontant un jean sur son corps nu, il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier près de la fenêtre de sa chambre et alla à la rencontre de ses sous-fifres, qui revenaient de leur enquête journalière. **

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Désolé patron, elle n'est nulle part, ni elle ni sa famille. » répondit Michael, le grand loup blond qui se tenait près de la seule autre fille de la meute.

**Les traits de Mathias se durcirent, et son pouvoir d'Alpha se répandit dans toute la pièce comme une épaisse vague toxique. Ses loups se recroquevillèrent sous la force de son aura. Tina, qui avait enfilé une chemise de son Alpha et amant, n'osa pas sortir de la chambre.**

« Retrouvez-la ! » claqua-t-il. « Je me moque de savoir où elle est, mais retrouvez-moi cette garce. Fouillez chaque état, chaque village, chaque maison de ce foutu pays mais RETROUVEZ-LA ! »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A très vite !

Aurélie !


	8. Doutes

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Bonjour bonjour,

Je sais ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fiction, mais maintenant j'ai pu reprendre un rythme d'écriture normal, alors voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Précédemment dans Le Passé de Derek !**_

_**Les traits de Mathias se durcirent, et son pouvoir d'Alpha se répandit dans toute la pièce comme une épaisse vague toxique. Ses loups se recroquevillèrent sous la force de son aura. Tina, qui avait enfilé une chemise de son Alpha et amant, n'osa pas sortir de la chambre.**_

_« Retrouvez-la ! » claqua-t-il. « Je me moque de savoir où elle est, mais retrouvez-moi cette garce. Fouillez chaque état, chaque village, chaque maison de ce foutu pays mais RETROUVEZ-LA ! »_

**3 septembre 2013 !**

**Loft de Derek !**

_**C'était le milieu de la nuit lorsque Julia commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ces cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quittée. Depuis qu'elle était avec Derek ils s'étaient estompés. Elle revivait encore une fois la terrible nuit qui avait coûté la vie à Brody. Il la suppliait de l'aider, l'instant d'après il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Julia voulut s'avancer, mais ses pieds étaient prisonniers de chaînes en argent qui lui brûlait les chevilles. Brody mourut devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et Mathias apparut devant elle, comme un fantôme venu la hanter pour ses méfaits.**_

_« C'est de ta faute, tu la condamné à mort. » l'accusa-t-il d'une voix à la fois lointaine et proche._

_**L'argent continuait de lui brûler la peau. Immobile et impuissante, elle fixait le corps de Brody, quand soudain, elle entendit une voix bien plus familière…**_

_« Maman…maman…. maman au secours ! »_

_« Ben… BEN ! »_

_**Elle hurla le nom de son fils à plein poumons, quand il apparut soudainement devant lui, le visage et les mains ensanglanté. Il pleurait, l'implorait de l'aider, de le secourir. Elle se débattit comme un diable pour se défaire de ses chaînes, se moquant de la brûlure contre sa chair. Elle se figea lorsque le corps inanimé de Derek se matérialisa à ses pieds. Il avait les yeux ouvert et la gorge tranchée.**_

_« DEREK ! » hurla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux._

_**Elle le secoua de toutes ses forces mais Derek demeurait immobile. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage lorsque le corps de son fils rejoignit celui de son âme-sœur…**_

**Le corps trempé de sueur jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Julia ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, comme si elle avait reçut un électrochoc. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre grâce à sa nature de loup, puis, chercha Derek et Ben. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'ils dormaient à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Doucement, elle se leva du lit et emprunta la porte qui donnait sur le balcon du loft. Un balcon simple, sans artifice. Fait de béton, elle appuya ses mains contre la rambarde de pierre, avant de l'enjamber et de s'y asseoir, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Elle resta là, immobile à contempler l'horizon de longues heures et vit naître les premières lueurs de l'aube quand des bras familiers l'encerclèrent.**

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? » demanda Derek.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Toujours le même ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui, à la différence que je vous vois mourir, Ben et toi, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. » dit-elle en tentant de refouler ses larmes. « Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de vous perdre, de ne pas être à la hauteur pour stopper Mathias. »

« Eh ! » dit-il en la faisant tourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui. « Tu ne nous perdras pas. »

**Il prit son visage en coupe, et d'instinct, Julia écarta les jambes pour le laisser s'y glisser.**

« On va se débarrasser de Mathias et de Tina, et on pourra enfin avoir une vraie vie de famille. » dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Je t'aime Julia, et je vous protègerai, toi et notre fils. »

« C'est moi l'Alpha ! » sourit-elle.

« Et je trouve ça très sexy ! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Hum, dommage que Ben n'a pas voulu rester chez mes parents. » marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le mois prochain on aura trois jours entier à passer enfermer dans mon loft, rien que toi et moi. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Si seulement on pouvait avancer le temps jusque-là. » bouda-t-elle.

**Derek se mit à rire.**

« Allez, reviens te mettre au lit. » dit-il en la faisant descendre de la rambarde de béton.

« Je n'arriverai pas à retrouver le sommeil. » lui dit-elle, alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans le loft.

_« Alors viens saluer ta belle-sœur ! »_

**Cora était entrée dans le loft sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, malgré leurs sens de loup. Elle posa ses bagages pour réceptionner son neveu, qui se jeta à son cou.**

« Tante Cora ! » avait-il crié.

« Salut champion. » dit Cora en le serrant contre lui. « Laisses-moi te regarder ! »

**Elle s'écarta et tint son neveu par les épaules.**

« Mais tu as encore grandit. » dit-elle. « Et tu as pris du muscle. »

« Papa dit que je devrais me transformer bientôt. » dit Ben.

« Et tu seras un super loup-garou. » dit Cora, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le faisant rire.

**Vint ensuite le tour de Julia. Elles se prirent dans les bras, pendant que Derek envoyait son fils chercher le téléphone de sa mère, qui avait sonné.**

« Merci d'être venue aussi vite. » lui dit Julia.

« Qu'aurais-je dû faire d'autre ? » sourit Cora. « Je suis toujours là pour ma famille. »

**Et elle se rua dans les bras de son frère.**

« Dis-moi qui ose en vouloir à Ben que je lui arrache les yeux. » dit Cora en se détachant de son frère après de longues secondes.

_« Maman, grand-mère nous attends pour petit-déjeuner dans une heure. » dit Ben depuis le coin chambre. _

« Je te raconterais dans la voiture. » dit Derek.

« Je vais prendre une douche, j'empeste la sueur. » dit Julia.

**Elle disparue à l'étage. Cora regarda son frère.**

« Elle fait toujours des cauchemars ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cette fois c'est pire. » répondit-il avant de rajouter : « Elle nous voit mourir, Ben et moi. »

**Le cœur de Cora se serra. Elle avait apprit l'existence de Ben après qu'elle et son frère avaient quittés Beacon Hills à la suite de l'histoire avec Deucalion et du Darach. Ils avaient fait une halte à New-York pour que Derek puisse voir son fils, et le présenter à sa sœur. Dès lors, Cora avait vouée une adoration au jeune Ben, qui était aussi adorable qu'attachant, et le portrait craché de son père. Elle avait vu une autre facette de Derek. Celle d'un père aimant. Sortant de ses pensées, Cora vit son frère et son neveu chahuter sur le lit. Derek faisait des chatouilles à son fils, qui se débattait en riant. **

« C'est de la triche, t'es plus fort que moi. » dit Ben en reprenant son souffle.

« Ce sera plus amusant quand tu auras muté. » dit Derek en se redressant.

**Julia revint dans la pièce, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull fin.**

« Mais en attendant, va prendre ta douche. » dit Derek à son fils.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, Julia enfourcha sa moto et fila la première sur la route. Ben et Cora tinrent compagnie à Derek dans sa Camaro. Après deux minutes de route, Cora demanda à son frère de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il lui raconta donc la rencontre de Julia avec Tina à New-York, les menaces sur Ben et la venue provisoire des Ward à Beacon Hills pour la protection de Ben.**

« Scott a accepté de vous aider ? » demanda Cora.

« Oui, mais seulement pour protéger Ben. En ce qui concerne de régler leur compte à Mathias et Tina, c'est notre problème à Julia et moi. » répondit Derek.

« Si tu le tues, tu redeviendras un Alpha ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je me moque d'être à nouveau l'Alpha, je veux juste protéger mon fils. » dit Derek.

« Et tu y arrives déjà très bien depuis qu'il est né. » lui dit Cora.

**Derek capta le regard de son fils à travers le rétroviseur, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Arrivée à destination, Derek ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre quand il vit que Julia les attendait en bas de l'immeuble de ses parents. **

« J'ai failli attendre. » sourit-elle.

« Arrêtes de te vanter ! » lui dit Derek en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à la coller. « Je pourrai te faire fermer ton clapet. »

« Ouh, j'ai peur ! » minauda-t-elle en glissant un doigt dans le jean du loup.

**Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la stopper.**

« Ne me chauffes pas devant notre fils. » la prévint-il.

« Oui s'il vous plaît épargnez moi ça ! » les supplia Ben.

« Cora, fais monter Ben s'il te plaît. » dit Julia.

**Ils n'obtinrent pas de réponses, trop occupé à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux avec un désir des plus brûlants. Ils entendirent simplement Cora dire :**

_« Ne vous donnez pas en spectacle. » _

**Julia fit un vaste geste de la main en direction de sa belle-sœur avant de se jeter sur la bouche de Derek, emprisonnant son cou entre ses mains. Il lui rendit le baiser avec tellement d'ampleur qu'il la souleva du sol. Elle finit assise sur le capot de la Camaro.**

« Je n'en peux plus Derek, j'ai tellement envie de toi que c'en est douloureux. » souffla-t-elle.

« Ben ne voudra pas me quitter d'une semelle. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Juste cette nuit. » quémanda-t-elle. « Il faut que tu me fasses l'amour cette nuit, ou je vais me consumer avant la fièvre lunaire. »

« Je le convaincrais de rester avec tes parents cette nuit. » lui promit Derek, aussi fiévreux de désir qu'elle. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

**Il caressait son visage tout en empoignant sa longue chevelure blonde entre ses mains. Ils allèrent s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, quand la voix de Jessica leur parvint au-dessus d'eux.**

_« Ça suffit pour deux. Montez immédiatement avant que je ne vienne vous chercher ! »_

« Et ça finira mal. » marmonna Julia.

« Ce soir, je te le promets. » lui assura-t-il.

**Il lui vola un baiser rapide avant de la faire descendre du capot. C'est frustré d'un désir inassouvi qu'ils gagnèrent l'appartement des Ward. Il appartenait à Talia Hale, qui l'avait cédé discrètement aux Ward lors de leur venue à Beacon Hills dix ans plus tôt. **

« Alors ma fille, on devient exhibitionniste ? » la taquina Jessica.

« Maman, ne commence pas ! » dit Julia.

« Moi qui pensais qu'on avait élevé une fille prude. » plaisanta Duncan.

« Papa ! » s'écria Julia.

« On rigole ma chérie. » lui dit Jessica en la serrant dans ses bras, avant de rajouter plus bas : « Si tu veux plus d'intimité avec Derek on peut garder Ben cette nuit. »

« Merci ! » souffla Julia. « La fièvre lunaire est encore trop loin. »

**A l'évocation de la fièvre lunaire, Jessica regarda son mari d'un œil affamé, qu'il lui rendit tout aussi affamé.**

« Par pitié pas devant moi. » les supplia Julia en allant s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

**Jessica mima à son mari un **_**« Plus tard »**_** qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Derek s'en amusa. Ça lui rappelait la complicité de l'amour de ses propres parents. Derek prit son fils à part et lui demanda :**

« Tu veux bien rester dormir chez grand-père et grand-mère cette nuit ? »

« Pourquoi tu ve… » commença à dire Ben avant de voir son père hausser les sourcils. « Ewe, maintenant c'est moi qui vais faire des cauchemars. »

« T'es d'accord ou pas ? » dit Derek en se retenant de rire.

« Ouais, mais je passe la journée avec toi. » décida Ben.

« Marché conclu ! » accepta Derek.

**Au lieu de lui serrer la main, Ben se jeta au cou de son père et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille.**

« Un vrai gros bébé ! » plaisanta Derek, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Ouais, mais je suis ton gros bébé. » dit Ben.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Derek.

**Il alla s'asseoir, gardant Ben dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant des mois que Ben eut du mal à le lâcher. **

« Allez, faut que tu manges ! » dit Derek.

**Ben finit par abdiquer et descendit des jambes de son père. Julia laissa échapper un bruyant bâillement qui étonna tout le monde sauf Derek. **

« Derek, t'as gardé ma fille éveillée toute la nuit ou quoi ? » s'amusa Jessica.

« Si seulement ! » maugréa ce dernier.

« Derek ! » s'effara Cora. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça à voir haute. »

« Si tu savais. » pouffa Derek.

**Cora regarda sa belle-sœur. **

« T'oublies l'âge que j'avais quand je suis tombée enceinte ? » se contenta de demander Julia.

« Non, mais quel rapport ? » demanda Cora.

« J'ai été conçu durant une fièvre lunaire. » répondit Ben.

« Et on a tous les deux perdus notre virginité durant cette fièvre lunaire. » dit Derek.

**Cora regarda cette fois les parents Ward.**

« Vous… vous les avez poussés à le faire ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Y a une façon plus polie d'aborder les choses. » dit Jessica.

« Il n'y a pas de limites d'âges ni de barrières quand on a trouvé son âme-sœur. » dit Duncan, qui caressa la joue de sa femme.

« C'est sûr que c'est mieux de la trouver du premier coup. » maugréa Cora, qui piocha dans le panier à muffin.

**Pendant le petit-déjeuner, personne ne parla de la menace qui pesait sur Ben, mais l'image de son fils et de Derek morts à ses pieds ne quittaient pas l'esprit de Julia. Ne voulant pas craquer devant toute sa famille et montrer sa faiblesse, elle s'excusa et quitta la table pour aller se réfugier dans son ancienne chambre. Duncan se leva à son tour et trouva sa fille devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha de Julia, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.**

« Julia, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

**La voix de son père eut raison des défenses de Julia, qui se retourna dans les bras de son père et enfoui son visage dans son torse, pleurant à chaude larmes. Elle était consciente que tous – en dehors de Ben – pouvaient l'entendre depuis l'autre pièce, mais à cet instant précis, elle n'avait besoin que du réconfort de son père. **

« Chut, ma chérie calmes-toi ! » dit Duncan d'une voix douce tout en lui frottant le dos.

**Julia respira l'odeur de son père à plein poumon, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer un peu.**

« Papa, j'ai peur. » avoua-t-elle.

« De quoi, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il.

« De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas être assez forte pour protéger Ben… et Derek. » répondit-elle.

**Duncan recula et prit le menton de sa fille entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.**

« Tu as fais un cauchemar. » comprit-il. « Mais pas comme d'habitude. »

**Les larmes de Julia lui firent comprendre que ce n'était plus la mort de Brody qui hantait ses rêves.**

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être digne des pouvoirs que tu m'as donné. » renifla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Ne dis jamais ça. » dit Duncan d'une voix ferme. « Julia, si je t'ai passé le flambeau, c'est parce que tu le mérites, et que tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. Avant d'être ton Alpha, je suis surtout ton père, et rien ne changera ça. Tu es faite pour diriger notre famille, c'est ce pour quoi ta mère et moi t'avons entraîné toute ta vie. Arrêtes de penser que tu n'es pas à la hauteur parce que c'est faux. Tu es ma fierté, Julia, et jamais je ne te laisserai croire que tu n'es pas prête à être le leader de notre clan. »

« Papa ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Nous sauverons Ben, et quand ce sera fait tu pourras enfin avoir la vie que tu désires, avec Derek. » lui promit-il. « Je t'aime, ma chérie. »

« Je t'aime aussi papa ! » hoqueta-t-elle avant de se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras.

**De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Julia finit par s'apaiser. Duncan embrassa sa fille sur le front et laissa sa place à Derek, qui entra dans la chambre. **

« Elle me rappelle des choses cette chambre. » dit-il.

**Julia se mit à rire.**

« Tu t'en souviens aussi, on dirait. » sourit-il, fier de son effet.

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« On pourrait s'enfermer et faire quelques bêtises. » proposa-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Mais, mes parents pourraient nous entendre. » susurra-t-elle en entourant ses mains autour de son cou. « Ils sont peut-être conciliant, mais de là à nous entendre… »

« J'avoue. » rit-il. « Ben a accepté de rester avec tes parents toute la nuit qui arrive. »

« Merci Mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Juste Derek ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Elle lui frappa l'épaule mais il se contenta de rire. **

« Ton père a raison en te disant que tu mérites tes dons. Ne laisse pas la peur te paralyser, tu es plus forte que ça. Et on n'est pas seul, tes parents et ma sœur sont là pour nous épauler, mes amis aussi. » dit-il. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Pas grand-chose. » admit-il.

**Il esquiva un coup de poing et l'embrassa tendrement. Plus sereine, Julia suivit Derek hors de la chambre jusque dans la cuisine, où la tension était à son comble.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Derek, ses sens en alerte.

« Je viens d'avoir mon contact à New-York, Mathias n'est dans aucun fichier de la police, et sans un portrait robot ce sera dur de savoir s'il est toujours là-bas ou pas. » répondit Duncan. « Chris va voir avec ses propres contact s'ils ont déjà entendus parler de cette meute, mais l'espoir est mince. »

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de savoir si Mathias est toujours à New-York ? » demanda Cora.

« Peut-être bien. » dit Julia. « Derek, j'ai besoin de ta voiture. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Je suis la seule à pouvoir faire le portrait de la meute. Ils hantent mes nuits depuis plus de dix ans, je n'aurai aucun mal à en faire leur portrait. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Reste avec Ben, je ne serai pas longue. »

**Sans que personne ne la retienne, Julia quitta l'appartement et gagna la voiture de Derek. Une fois derrière le volant, elle mit la clé dans le contact mais ne démarra pas tout de suite. Pour trouver Mathias, elle allait devoir se plonger au plus profond de ses cauchemars et chercher le visage de chacun des membres de la meute de cet être diabolique qui la poursuivait depuis plus de dix ans. **

**Depuis la mort de Brody !**

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite va très vite arriver, je l'ai déjà en tête je vais m'y atteler dans la journée.**

**A très bientôt, et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années !**

**Aurélie !**


	9. Test combat

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

**Hello, et bonne année à vous tous :)**

**Deux chapitres en une semaine, c'est pas beau ça ? Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Lycée de Beacon Hills !**_

**A la pause déjeunée, Scott était assis sur les gradins du terrain de Lacrosse. Les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs, il n'écoutait pas la conversation qui s'animait autour de lui. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Derek. Apprendre que son ami était père avait été un choc, mais ce qui le tarabustait le plus, c'était de savoir que, même si Derek avait une famille qui l'attendait à New-York, l'ancien Alpha avait commis l'imprudence d'entretenir une liaison avec Jennifer Blake, leur ancienne prof de littérature qui était le Darach qui avait tué tant de gens à Beacon Hills, et qui avait faillit tuer les parents de Scott, Stiles et Allison. Sans parler de Kate… Si Derek aimait réellement Julia, il n'aurait pas eut ces liaisons…**

_« SCOTT ! »_

**Il se reçut une boule de papier sur la tête, le sortant de sa rêverie.**

« Hein, quoi ? » fit-il en regardant ses amis.

« T'étais ailleurs alors que ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on débat sur le fait que Derek soit père et qu'on ne l'ait jamais su. » dit Stiles. « Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« A rien ! » mentit-il.

« Tu viens de mentir ! » dit Malia, qui était assise entre les jambes de Stiles.

« N'oublies pas qu'on peut le savoir quand tu mens. » lui rappela Allison.

**Il soupira et secoua la tête mais ne dit rien pour autant. Son air étrange mit à la puce à l'oreille d'Isaac.**

« Arrêtes tout de suite Scott, et ne recommences pas avec ça. » le prévint-il.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit Scott.

« Tu continues de te poser des questions sur Derek, mais je te répète ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, ça ne nous regarde pas. » martela Isaac. « Peu importe ce que Derek ait pu faire quand sa famille était à New-York, c'est sa vie, pas la nôtre, et il n'a aucun compte à te rendre sur le pourquoi de ses erreurs. »

« Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! » admit Scott.

« Et bien arrêtes ! » dit Ethan.

**Scott chercha de l'appuie vers son ancienne copine, qui était assise contre Isaac.**

« Je suis désolée Scott, mais ils ont raisons. » dit-elle. « Si Derek veut t'en parler, alors il viendra de lui-même, mais ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête. »

**Scott finit par abdiquer quand il vit que personne ne le soutenait. Pas même Stiles, qui connaissait un peu trop bien le côté grincheux de Derek. Scott reçut un message sur son téléphone de la part de Derek, et fronça les sourcils.**

« C'est qui ? » demanda Jackson.

« C'est Derek ! » répondit Scott. « Il veut nous voir après les cours mais pas chez lui. Il nous donne rendez-vous au milieu de nulle part. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Stiles.

« Il ne le dit pas ! » dit Scott.

**Ils se regardèrent tous en se demandant pourquoi Derek voulait les voir dans un lieu reculé de Beacon Hills. Cette question les poursuivait jusqu'à la fin des cours…**

_**Appartement des Ward !**_

**Julia était rentrée de ses courses, mais ne dit rien sur sa destination. Elle entra dans la cuisine et annonça :**

« Je veux voir ce qu'ils valent ! »

**Elle eut l'attention de tous. Lisbeth et Chris étaient également présents.**

« Je sais que ce sont tes amis Derek, mais je veux savoir s'ils sont capable de protéger notre fils selon_ mes_ critères. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Si on doit se baser sur tes critères alors je peux te dire tout de suite que ce n'est pas le cas. » dit Derek.

« J'en jugerai par moi-même. » dit Julia. « Donnes-leur rendez-vous dans la forêt, mais sans dire pourquoi. Chris, est-ce que j'ai ton appuie ? »

« Absolument ! » acquiesça ce dernier. « Il faudra garder Stiles, Lydia et Danny en retrait. »

« On s'en occupera tous les trois. » dit Derek en désignant Lisbeth.

« Non, vous deux, vous vous en occuperez. » rectifia-t-elle. « Je me chargerai d'évaluer les filles de la meute. »

**Et ils continuèrent à planifier la mise à l'épreuve qui attendait Scott et sa meute. Un peu plus tard, après que Derek eut envoyé le texto à Scott, il rejoignit Julia qui s'était isolé sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le vent léger faisait onduler sa chevelure blonde.**

« Tu te souviens quand on regardait le soleil se coucher en haut des falaises ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard rivé sur l'horizon.

« Oui, et on se retrouvait sur ce toit le matin pour le voir se lever. » dit Derek, qui se rapprocha d'elle.

« Ce temps-là me manque. » avoua-t-elle en acceptant l'étreinte qu'il lui proposait.

**Il marmonna un **_**« moi aussi »**_** en fourrant son nez dans ses boucles d'ors. **

« Ils ne s'entraînent dont jamais ? » demanda-t-elle, en parlant de Scott et de sa meute.

« Pas comme ils le devraient. » répondit Derek. « Ce n'est pas faute de leur dire. Scott passe son temps à aider Allison et Malia à se contrôler, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce sont des ados après tout. »

« Mais tu l'as dis toi-même, ce n'est pas suffisant. » dit Julia. « Je risque de ne pas mâcher mes mots si ce que je verrai ne me plait pas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne le prendront pas mal… » lui assura-t-il avant de rajouter : « Au début ! »

« T'es très rassurant ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle se retourna dans les bras de son loup, qui en profita pour l'embrasser et balader ses mains sur ses fesses.**

« Gardes-en pour ce soir. » dit-elle en s'écartant hors de portée de ses mains.

« Ce jean te va si bien. » dit-il en faisant luire ses yeux lupins. **Il se reprit. **« Où est-ce que t'es allé ? »

« Faire des courses. » répondit-elle simplement. « Tu verras plus tard. »

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

**Pour toute réponse, Julia se tourna vers lui et dévoila la peau de son ventre en faisant remontrer son pull.**

« Je vais très bien. » répondit-elle d'une voix suave. « Finalement, approches un peu par ici, tu verras par toi-même que je vais bien. »

« Tu es la tentation en personne. » dit-il en parcourant la distance entre eux.

**Il lui agrippa la taille, la colla à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent dans l'instant.**

« Arrêtons-nous là et allons préparer notre terrain de jeu. » suggéra Julia.

**Main dans la main, ils quittèrent le toit et Derek dit :**

« J'ai hâte de te voir botter le cul de Scott ! »

**C'est en riant qu'ils regagnèrent l'appartement. **

« Deaton est partant pour nous aider. » dit Lisbeth, quand ils eurent mis les pieds dans la cuisine. « Je lui ai donné le lieu de rendez-vous. »

« Assis ! » leur dit Jessica, alors que le déjeuner était servi. « Tu te joins à nous, Chris ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta le chasseur.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai commencer mon entrainement ? » demanda Ben. « Je ne veux pas attendre de me transformer. »

**Ses parents sourirent à cette demande, et lui promirent de l'entraîner très rapidement.**

**Les heures défilèrent jusqu'au moment du dit rendez-vous. Après les cours, Scott, Isaac et Ethan grimpèrent sur leur moto. Malia et Allison montèrent avec Stiles dans sa Jeep, et Danny et Jackson dans la voiture de Lydia.**

« Qu'est-ce qui nous attends à votre avis ? » demanda Lydia.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Jackson.

« Lydia, tu ne ressens rien ? » demanda Danny, qui parlait de ses dons de Banshee.

« Non, c'est bon signe. » dit cette dernière.

**Dans la Jeep de Stiles c'était le silence complet. Même Stiles ne parlait pas, ce qui n'était pas normal puisqu'il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire. D'instinct, Allison vérifiait que ses dagues étaient bien accrochées à sa hanche. Elle avait beau être munie de griffes désormais, sentir la lame de ses couteaux la rassurait un peu. Etant devenu un loup-garou, elle avait dû troquer ses lames en argent contre un matériau moins agressif pour elle, mais tout aussi tranchant. Les motos de Scott et de ses frères défilaient droit devant, et arrivée à destination, ils s'engagèrent sur la droite, à l'entrée d'un champ, isolé de la ville. Scott fut le premier à descendre de sa moto, enlevant son casque.**

« Pourquoi Derek nous a-t-il fait venir jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-il alors que ses frères le rejoignirent.

« Tu crois que c'est un piège ? » demanda Ethan.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça en serait un. » dit Isaac. « On parle de Derek. »

« Justement ! » souffla Scott.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Allison, en rejoignant son Alpha.

« On avance ! » répondit Scott. « Allison, Malia, restez à l'arrière. »

**Ils avancèrent jusqu'à pénétrer dans la forêt. S'éparpillant mais sans trop s'éloigner.**

« DEREK ! » appela Scott.

« C'est le moment de jouer à cache-cache. » marmonna Stiles.

**Ils arrivèrent devant une clairière. Scott avança, suivit d'Isaac. Ethan et Jackson d'un côté, Malia et Allison côte à côte, laissant Stiles, Danny et Lydia derrière, sans surveillance. **

« Je crois que je vais m'asseoir et attendre que le grognon se montre. » dit Stiles.

**Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, Stiles fut tiré en arrière, une main recouvrant sa bouche. Lydia cria mais fut interrompu par une main devant sa bouche, idem pour Danny. Allison et Malia eurent à peine le temps de se tourner qu'elles se prirent un coup de pied dans la poitrine, partant en arrière. **

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Scott. « Derek ? »

**En effet, Derek tenait Stiles. Chris Argent maintenait Lydia et Deaton maintenait Danny.**

« Tu ferais mieux de te tourner Scott. » lui conseilla Derek.

**A peine s'eut-il retourné que Scott fut projeté contre un arbre. Isaac voulut l'aider mais fut stopper par une stature plus imposante. Au loin, Jackson et Ethan avaient déjà engagés le combat avec leur assaillant. Les yeux jaunes et les mèches blondes qui dépassaient de la capuche firent tilt chez Jackson.**

« Madame Ward ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Elle ne répondit que par un crochet du gauche que Jackson évita avec rapidité, mais Ethan ne réussit pas à éviter le coup de pied qui lui faucha les jambes et tomba à la renverse. Jackson fit luire ses yeux bleus, ne fit pas sortir ses griffes et se défendit comme il l'avait apprit à Londres.**

**De leur côté, Malia avait finit par atterrir lourdement non loin de Deaton, tandis qu'Allison avait sorti une de ses dagues et s'apprêtait à frapper le cou de son assaillant, mais elle retint son geste en reconnaissant Lisbeth.**

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Grosse erreur ! » répondit Lisbeth, qui brisa le poignet de la jeune fille sans difficulté et la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule.

**Pendant que tous se battaient, Stiles réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de Derek mais ce dernier maintint sa prise sur ses bras.**

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Ils passent un test. » répondit Deaton, qui ôta sa main de la bouche de Danny.

« Un test ? » répéta Lydia.

« Ouais, un test façon Ward. » sourit Derek. « Scott se fait botter le cul. »

**Et effectivement… Si Isaac s'en sortait pas si mal face à Duncan, pour Scott, c'était une toute autre paire de manche. La capuche de Julia était retombée sur ses épaules, dévoilant son visage.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Scott.

« Arrête de parler et bats-toi. » répondit Julia.

« Pour… »

**Mais il dû se baisser en arrière pour éviter en coup de pied latéral de la jeune Alpha.**

« Riposte ! » claqua Julia.

**Elle sauta dans les airs et atterrit derrière Scott. Ce dernier tenta de la frapper d'un revers de bras, mais elle le stoppa sans mal, bloquant son bras et balayant ses jambes.**

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous après les cours ? » grinça-t-elle en se relevant.

**Elle siffla très fort et les face à face cessèrent.**

« J'en ai vu assez ! » décida-t-elle.

**Lydia se défit de la prise du chasseur et courut jusqu'à Jackson.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit-il.

« Beau travail Jackson ! » le complimenta Jessica, qui aidait Ethan à se remettre debout. « Toi, par contre faut que tu fasses plus attention. »

**Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de réconforter Danny, qui s'était inquiété pour son copain. Stiles, lui, s'agenouilla près de Malia qui ne s'était pas relevé après son dernier vol plané.**

« Si ça ne s'appelle pas _Prendre une Raclée…_ » grimaça-t-elle, faisant sourire Stiles.

**Chris alla s'agenouiller à hauteur de sa fille, et, alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement, elle déglutit face au regard dur de son père.**

« N'hésite plus jamais devant un ennemi. » lui dit-il avec fermeté.

« Je n'allais quand même pas la tuer. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Elle ne t'en aurait pas laissé l'opportunité, crois-moi. » dit Chris. « Mais je ne veux plus jamais te voir retenir ton geste. »

**Il l'aida à se relever. Du côté de Duncan, il félicita Isaac, qui se massait la joue.**

« Vous avez un sacré crochet du gauche. » dit-il en sentant la douleur partir.

« Je te remercie. » rit Duncan. « Pas mal du tout Isaac ! »

**Quant à Julia, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aider Scott à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il le fit tout seul.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on n'a pas été mit au courant qu'on allait passer un test ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant son homologue Alpha.

« Ah parce que vous vous seriez mieux battu ? » demanda Julia. « Tu te fous de moi, Scott ? T'as accepté de nous aider à protéger Ben, mais t'es même pas capable de te protéger toi-même. »

« Je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi. » dit-il.

« Jackson n'a pas eu ce problème. » intervint Jessica.

« Isaac non plus. » dit Duncan.

« Vous foutez quoi après les cours ? » demanda à nouveau Julia.

« Certains d'entre nous travaillent. » répondit Scott.

« Et alors ? » renchérit-elle. « Trouves du temps pour te comporter comme un véritable Alpha se doit de l'être, et entraînes ton équipe. Pour l'instant vous êtes loin d'être une meute. Tu as un émissaire et un chasseur prêt à t'aider, sers-toi en avant de tous vous faire tuer. »

**Scott ne trouva rien à dire sur le moment.**

« Vous ne pouvez pas toujours compter sur la chance parce que vous allez finir par perdre quelqu'un, comme ce fut le cas pour Aiden, et Erica, et Boyd. » dit Julia, qui raviva de vieilles douleurs chez les autres loups-garous, ainsi que les trois humains. « Soyez une meute ! »

**Elle s'approcha de Scott.**

« Une vraie meute ! » martela-t-elle en faisant luire ses yeux d'Alpha.

**Scott fit de même, comme s'il était attiré par un aimant. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa Bêta, et sur le reste de ses amis. Malia était toujours par terre, et les autres étaient tout aussi dépités qu'elle, excepté Jackson.**

« Elle a raison, Scott ! » lui dit ce dernier.

**Et il le savait au fond de lui. Il avait dix-huit ans, mais il manquait encore de maturité pour mener sa meute comme elle se devait d'être mener. Ses amis étaient là pour l'aider, mais s'il ne se ressaisissait pas, ils couraient tous tout droit à la catastrophe. **

« Très bien, je vais changer tout ça ! » promit-il.

« Ravie de l'entendre ! » dit Julia. « Le test est fini, mais l'entrainement commencera dans deux jours. »

« Que fait-on d'ici là ? » demanda Allison.

« Demandez-vous ce qu'il vous a manqué durant ce combat. » suggéra Deaton. « Toi Allison, tu dois apprendre à ne plus hésiter comme te l'a dit ton père. »

« La lame de ta dague ne m'aurait pas effleuré. » lui assura Lisbeth. « La prochaine fois tu pourrais avoir à te retrouver face à Mathias, et lui ne te fera pas de cadeau.

« Wow, comment ça la lame ne vous aurait pas effleuré ? » demanda Stiles.

**Pour répondre à sa question, Chris sortit un poignard de son fourreau accroché à sa hanche, et, d'un mouvement souple et fluide du poignet, approcha avec vitesse la lame vers la gorge de Lisbeth. Une puissante vibration de magie ébranla les loups, et le poignard se brisa sans faire une égratignure à l'émissaire.**

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Lydia.

« Un émissaire possède de puissant pouvoir tant que la famille dont il a la charge est encore en vie. » expliqua Deaton. « Les Ward étant tous vivant et unis, Lisbeth à accès à de grands pouvoirs qui lui permettent de se protéger lors d'un combat. »

« Et si j'avais utilisé mes griffes ? » demanda Allison.

« Et bien, tu t'en serais mordue les doigts. » lui dit Lisbeth dans un sourire.

« Tu me dois un poignard neuf, Lizz ! » lui dit Chris.

**L'émissaire et le chasseur se regardèrent avant de rire tout bas. **

« Bon, tout le monde repart chez soi, j'ai mon fils à aller retrouver et une soirée à préparer. » dit Julia.

« Whou, ça veut dire qu'il ne faudra pas s'approcher du loft ce soir. » chantonna Stiles, qui s'était relevé avec Malia.

**Derek lui agrippa la gorge mais ne serra pas pour ne pas le tuer.**

« Tu peux répéter ? » gronda Derek.

« Répéter quoi ? » s'étrangla Stiles.

« Tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi. » lui dit Derek.

« O… ok ! » fit Stiles.

**Derek le relâcha, et fit un clin d'œil à sa cousine qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais. Très vite, la clairière se vida. De l'autre côté, il ne restait plus que Julia et Derek. Elle était adossée contre la Camaro, coincée entre le véhicule et le corps du loup.**

« J'adore te voir te battre. » lui dit-il.

« Est-ce que ça a fait grimper ton envie pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, montèrent dans la voiture et s'empressèrent d'aller retrouver leur fils !**

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre, on repart dans le passé le temps d'un chap flash-back !**

**A très vite, Aurélie !**


	10. Premiers sentiments - Flashbacks

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Bonjour bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous arrivez à combler l'attente des posts... Voici un petit bonus flashback de l'histoire de Derek &amp; Julia !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Flashback !**_

_**12 février 2004 !**_

_**Beacon Hills !**_

_**Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur rencontre. Depuis ce jour, Derek et Julia ne se quittaient plus. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, ils ne s'embrassaient pas, mais ils étaient inséparables. Le matin, lorsque l'un d'eux arrivait le premier au lycée, il attendait patiemment sur le parking l'arrivée de l'autre. Le plus souvent, c'était Derek qui attendait. Ils se souriaient, se prenaient la main et allaient en cours. Ils ne prêtaient attention à personne. Derek ignorait les boutades moqueuses de sa sœur, ainsi que les regards curieux des élèves. Il ne restait plus avec les membres de son ancienne équipe depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour ne blesser personne, et il ne s'en portait pas si mal. Avec Julia, ils passaient leur temps libre de la pause déjeunée sur le toit du lycée. Ce matin-là, Julia fut la première à arriver au lycée. Elle avait suppliée son père de l'y conduire plus tôt. Duncan et son épouse, Jessica, s'amusaient du comportement de leur fille. Ils avaient rencontrés Derek une fois et il était évident que les deux jeunes loups ressentaient plus qu'une simple attirance l'un envers l'autre.**_

_« Tu penses à ce que je crois ? » lui avait demandé son épouse, un soir._

_« Oui, mais on aura la confirmation le mois prochain. » avait-il répondu._

_**Il parlait de la pleine lune du mois suivant. Ce mois-là, les loups-garous subissaient un changement en eux. Ils ne se transformaient pas comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Non, la pleine lune dont parlait les Ward agissait sur les besoins physiques des loups-garous, mais pour que ça fonctionnait il fallait que le loup en question soit en couple, et s'il était avec son âme-sœur, la réaction dû à la pleine lune serait bien plus intense. En attendant ce jour-là, les Ward – ainsi que Talia Hale qui avait très vite compris que son fils avait trouvé en Julia une compagne bien qu'ils n'aient que quinze ans – ne mettaient aucun frein aux sentiments de leurs enfants.**_

_« On ne sort pas ensemble ! » avait assuré Derek à sa mère._

_« On est juste amis ! » avait dit Julia à ses parents._

_**Mais leurs parents n'étaient pas dupes. Ils voyaient très bien qu'ils tombaient doucement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils finiraient bien par s'en rendre compte. **_

_**Julia attendait Derek sur le parking de l'école. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, elle le vit enfin arriver. Ses yeux se mirent à luire sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, mais elle mit des lunettes de soleil qu'elle sortit de son sac par pure précaution. Derek arriva au même moment.**_

_« Oh non, ne caches pas tes yeux. » dit-il._

_« Je n'arrive pas à les faire redevenir normaux. » dit-elle sans les enlever pour autant._

_« Mais si, tu vas y arriver ! » dit-il en lui ôtant les lunettes._

_**Il les replia, les rangea dans la veste de Julia, puis, prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et planta son regard, qu'il fit luire à son tour, dans les siens. Le bleu de Derek et le jaune de Julia furent comme attirés. **_

_« Derek, on est seulement amis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sans pouvoir défaire son regard du loup face à elle._

_« J'ai tellement envie de plus. » souffla-t-il. « Mais pas ici. Allons ailleurs. »_

_« Où ? » demanda-t-elle. « Mes parents me tueraient si je séchais les cours. »_

_« Il nous reste encore une heure avant le début des cours. » lui rappela-t-il. « Viens ! »_

_**Il lui prit la main et fit le tour du lycée jusqu'aux gradins, mais se réfugièrent sous eux, à l'abri des regards. Laissant son sac tomber par terre, Derek attrapa Julia par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Son sac à elle rejoignit celui de Derek au sol, et ses mains se placèrent sur les épaules du jeune loup. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.**_

_« Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas. » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Dis-moi que contrairement à moi tu ne penses pas constamment à moi. »_

_« Je peux pas ! » souffla-t-elle._

_**Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il le saurait. **_

_« Ma mère avait raison en disant que le moment venu, je saurai ce que je ressens pour toi depuis le jour de notre première rencontre. » dit-il d'une traite, prenant son visage en coupe entre sa main._

_**Il laissa sa main droite se promener le long des hanches de Julia.**_

_« Derek… »_

_« Laisses-moi t'embrasser. » quémanda-t-il. « C'est le seul moyen pour être sûr de ce qu'on ressent vraiment. »_

_**Oui, c'était le seul moyen. Le cœur battant très vite, Julia se mordit la lèvre, ce qui rendit Derek fou. Du pouce, il appuya sur son menton et libéra sa lèvre, qu'il captura de sa bouche. L'impatience avait prit le pas sur tout. Leur premier baiser les électrisa au plus profond de leur être. Derek n'avait jamais senti son cœur s'emballer aussi vite pour une fille, pas même pour Paige, et ce baiser en était la preuve car son cœur n'était pas le seul à s'emballer. Son corps tout entier était en ébullition. Julia, qui n'avait jamais été proche physiquement de Brody – en dehors de se tenir la main, de se faire des bisous gentils ou bien des étreintes tendres – en eut les genoux flageolants. Oui, elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable. **_

_« J'en étais sûr ! » souffla Derek. « Je n'ai ressenti ça pour personne. »_

_« Moi non plus ! » dit Julia sur le même ton._

_« Je sais que je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. » dit-il en lui caressant la joue du pouce._

_« Je t'aime, Derek ! » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse aussi vite, mais… »_

_« On est fait l'un pour l'autre. » la coupa-t-il. « Je l'ai senti à la minute où je t'ai vu. J'ai su qu'on était lié. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis ce jour. »_

_« Et on passe notre temps ensemble depuis. » ajouta-t-elle._

_« Très juste ! » sourit-il. « Maintenant, je vais t'embrasser comme il se doit, et te donner le baiser de ta vie. »_

_« Tu es bien sûr de toi. » le taquina-t-elle._

_**Derek ne répondit pas. Il prit le visage de Julia en coupe d'une seule main. De l'autre, il la tint fermement contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, même s'il doutait qu'elle le fasse. Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de Julia, d'abord tendrement, puis, fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres. Julia laissa échapper un couinement qui fit sourire Derek. Il profita qu'elle entrouvrit la bouche pour y glisser sa langue et toucher la sienne. Cette fois, la jeune louve de quatorze ans fondit littéralement. Son corps tout entier répondit à la demande de Derek, et se laissa embrasser par l'adolescent. Leur bouche bougeait à l'unisson, leur langue se trouvait en même temps et menait une danse des plus sensuelles. A bout de souffle, Julia détourna la tête pour la caler contre l'épaule de Derek, sa main gauche accrochant ses cheveux noirs. Elle sentit son souffle se répercuter dans son cou.**_

_« Quel baiser ! » haleta-t-elle._

_« Je te l'avais dit ! » rit-il._

_« Prétentieux ! » rit-elle à son tour._

_**Il recula, sans pour autant la lâcher, et, plantant son regard luisant d'un bleu brillant, il dit d'une voix rauque :**_

_« Je t'aime aussi ! »_

_**Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser à nouveau, ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de l'école.**_

_« Oh non ! » souffla Julia._

_« On se rattrapera ! » lui assura-t-il. « T'as la permission de minuit ? » _

_« Pas depuis ce qui s'est passé avec… euh… » _

_**Elle ne réussit pas à aller au bout de phrase. Derek lui sourit tendrement, signe qu'il comprenait puis, lui vola un baiser avant de se baisser et de récupérer leurs sacs. Il tendit le sien à Julia puis, main dans la main, quittèrent le dessous des gradins pour rejoindre les couloirs du lycée. Ils avaient cours ensemble toute la journée, ce qui les réjouissaient car ils n'allaient pas se quitter. A la fin de la journée, ils quittèrent le lycée enlacés, et allant même jusqu'à s'embrasser en plein milieu du couloir et ignorant les regards. En sortant du lycée, Derek pu accrocher le regard moqueur de sa sœur. Il se jura de lui dire de garder ces moqueries pour elle-même. **_

_« Et si tu venais à la maison ? » proposa Julia. « On pourrait faire nos devoirs ensemble. »_

_« Euh, si je suis seul avec toi je risquerais de ne pas vouloir faire mes devoirs. » dit-il, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking._

_**Le père de Julia était déjà là, tranquillement assis dans son véhicule.**_

_« On n'aura qu'à rester dans la cuisine pour faire nos devoirs, et ensuite on ira dans ma chambre. » dit Julia d'une voix bien trop aguicheuse au goût de Derek, qui déglutit._

_« Ton père me tuerait si je tentais quoi que ce soit avec toi. » dit-il._

_« T'as peur de mon père ? » pouffa Julia._

_« C'est un Alpha ! » lui rappela-t-il._

_« Oh allez, il ne va pas te mordre parce que tu vas t'enfermer dans la chambre de sa fille. » lui dit-elle en tentant de retenir un rire._

_**D'autant plus qu'elle savait que son père avait baissé la vitre de la voiture de son côté, comme il le faisait toujours, et qu'il les espionnait. Son père n'était pas du tout vieux jeu, et Julia savait qu'il s'amuserait à **_**« terroriser »**_** Derek pour rigoler. **_

_« Non Julia, je ne vais pas tenter de me faire jeter dehors. » réfuta à nouveau Derek. « Et je dois aider ma mère… »_

_« Menteur ! » intervint Laura. « Il est tout à toi Julia. Lui a la permission de minuit ! »_

_« Je te déteste ! » gronda-t-il envers sa sœur, qui l'embrassa sur la joue pour l'embêter, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_**Julia mima un « Merci » à Laura, puis, sans qu'il n'eut le temps de contester une énième fois, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière et Derek y monta. Alors qu'elle montait aux côtés de son père, Julia vit Duncan faire luire ses yeux rouges et regarder Derek d'un air menaçant. Le cœur de Derek manqua un battement, et le jeune garçon déglutit péniblement. L'éclat de rire de Julia cassa le tout, et Duncan détourna le regard, rendant à ses yeux leurs couleurs naturelles. Alors qu'il démarrait, il esquissa un sourire en coin durant tout le trajet qui les ramenait chez eux. Arrivée à destination, Julia descendit en se mordant la langue pour ne pas rire, mais ce fut vain lorsque Derek descendit à son tour, terrorisé.**_

_« T'as peur ! » pouffa-t-elle._

_**Elle s'approcha de lui et, une fois qu'elle eut calmée sa crise de rire, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et le regarda dans les yeux.**_

_« Mon père nous a entendu parler avant qu'on ne monte dans la voiture. » lui dit-elle. « Il aime bien embarrasser mes petits copains. »_

_« T'en as eu beaucoup ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Derek, arrêtes de t'en faire, il ne va rien te faire, ni rien te dire parce qu'on s'enfermera dans ma chambre. » répondit-elle d'une voix calme et posée._

_« Je ne parierais pas ma vie là-dessus. » grommela-t-il._

_« Mais si, tu vas voir ! » dit-elle._

_**Pour assurer ses dires, elle embrassa Derek. En passant devant Duncan, devant l'immeuble, Julia dit à son père :**_

_« Sois gentil, papa ! »_

_« Mais je suis gentil ! » dit Duncan._

_**Une fois dans l'appartement, Derek avait les mains moites quand Duncan passa à côté de lui pour aller embrasser sa femme.**_

_« Qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre Derek ? » lui demanda Jessica._

_« Rien de bien méchant ! » répondit Duncan._

_« Papa nous a entendu parler, Derek et moi, et depuis il s'amuse à lui faire peur. » expliqua Julia. « Euh, on a des devoirs à faire. »_

_**D'un geste de la main, Jessica indiqua la chambre de Julia. Cette dernière eut envie de rire quand elle sentit Derek se tendre à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et le traîna derrière elle, dans sa chambre et, quand elle eut fermée la porte, ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle éclata de rire. Un rire que ses parents entendirent. Jessica regarda son mari.**_

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas pu t'en empêcher. » sourit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains._

_« Tu me connais. » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire._

_« Laisse ce pauvre Derek tranquille, tu vas l'effrayer et le mois prochain il va avoir tellement la frousse qu'il ne touchera même pas notre fille. » le prévint-elle._

_« D'accord, je te promets de ne plus l'embêter. » dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « En parlant du mois prochain, on pourrait s'entraîner sur notre endurance, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »_

_« Pas quand y a notre fille à côté. On n'est plus à Portland. » dit-elle en l'embrassant. « Sois patient mon chéri, tu ne le regretteras pas. »_

_« Jamais depuis que je te connais. » dit-il._

…

_**Dans la chambre, Julia s'était arrêté de rire mais c'était difficile quand Derek restait sur ses gardes comme il le faisait. Pour tenter de le détendre, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa les joues, fourragea ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, frottait son nez contre le sien et fit luire ses yeux jaunes, auquel Derek fit répondre le bleu brillant des siens.**_

_« Respires un grand coup et tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux. » lui dit-elle en souriant._

_« T'as le don de me rassurer. » maugréa-t-il._

_« Mon père te taquine, c'est tout. Il sait ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, et crois-moi il n'interférera pas dans notre histoire. » lui assura-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « Sauf si tu me brises le cœur. »_

_« C'est noté ! » dit-il. « Euh, on a des devoirs à fa… »_

_**Elle le coupa d'un baiser.**_

_« Et on va les faire, rien ne presse. » dit Julia. « N'oublie pas que t'as la permission de minuit. »_

_« Ma sœur ne perd rien pour attendre. » dit Derek. _

_« Tu lui en veux de t'avoir jeté dans mes bras pour le reste de la journée ? » dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être triste._

_« Oh euh, non c'est pas… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire euh… je… » balbutia-t-il._

_**Mais le sourire qu'arbora Julia le fit stopper. Voyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, Derek fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses côtes, et la chatouilla. Elle éclata de rire tout en se tortillant dans les bras de Derek, son dos collé à son torse sous l'assaut, le suppliant d'arrêter.**_

_« Tu arrêtes de te payer ma tête ? » demanda-t-il en arrêtant._

_**Il l'avait soulevé du sol, la gardant dans ses bras et ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. **_

_« J'aime bien me payer ta tête. » répondit Julia._

_**Alors Derek reprit sa séance de **_**« torture »**_**. Julia rit de nouveau aux éclats, et en se débattant, ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit. Julia en profita pour prendre le dessus et plaquer Derek contre le matelas, assise à califourchon sur lui, les mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir allongé.**_

_« Gagné ! » dit-elle, tout sourire._

_« Tu crois ça ? » dit-il en inversant leur place en deux secondes. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »_

_**Il était allongé au-dessus d'elle, tenant fermement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.**_

_« Je trouverai toujours le moyen de prendre le dessus. » lui assura-t-elle._

_« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » susurra-t-il._

_**C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position avec une fille. Julia avait refermée ses jambes autour de lui, et ne faisait rien pour le repousser. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans, mais les sentiments que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre étaient à la fois déroutants et exaltant. Des sentiments amoureux, de passion et de tendresse, et surtout, ils ressentaient une envie de se rapprocher physiquement, de ne faire plus qu'un…**_

« Derek, tu restes dîner avec nous ? »

_**Mais la voix de Madame Ward les fit redescendre sur Terre. Après tout, ils étaient trop jeunes pour penser au sexe.**_

_« Avec plaisir, Madame Ward ! » répondit Derek en haussant légèrement la voix._

_« Il a la permission de minuit, LUI ! » se mêla Julia._

_**Le rire de sa mère lui parvint et Julia éclata de rire à son tour, tout comme Derek.**_

_« On a des devoirs à faire ! » lui rappela-t-elle._

_« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça-t-il._

_**Avant de se rassoir convenablement, Derek l'embrassa. Ils se rassirent sur le lit. Julia attacha ses longs cheveux blonds et, d'un commun accord, ils gardèrent une distance suffisante pour ne pas céder à leurs pulsions d'adolescents et ouvrirent leurs livres et cahiers !**_

* * *

**On reviendra dans le présent avec le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ce petit FB vous a plu !**

**A très vite, Aurélie !**


	11. Face à la réalité

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, je ne fais que les emprunter. En revanche, je possède les personnages de Julia, de ses parents, et d'autres qui ne viennent pas de la série !

Bonjour bonjour,

Une semaine après le chap 10, voici donc la suite, espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Présent !**

**3 septembre 2013 !**

_**Appartement des Ward !**_

**Ben sauta dans les bras de son père lorsque la petite troupe rentra. **

« Ouh ! » grimaça Derek quand son fils le percuta. « Mais arrête de faire ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de filer. »

« M'en fou ! » grommela Ben, qui s'accrochait à son père comme on s'accrochait à une bouée.

**Derek leva les yeux au ciel et n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir avec son fils dans les bras.**

« T'es vraiment qu'un gros bébé. » souffla Derek. « Faudra couper le cordon un de ces jours mon fils. »

« Jamais ! » répondit Ben, le visage caché dans le cou de son père.

**Julia souriait. Ben aimait son père plus que tout, et les départs incessants de Derek lorsqu'ils vivaient à New-York avait beaucoup affecté le petit garçon. La maman s'approcha des deux hommes de sa vie, les embrassa tour à tour avant d'aller prendre une douche.**

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Cora.

« Comme je le redoutais. » répondit Derek. « Scott n'a eu aucune chance contre Julia. »

« Jackson s'est très bien débrouillé contre moi. » dit Jessica. « Je dirai qu'il est le plus fort de la meute. »

« Avec un peu d'entraînement, Isaac pourrait être un redoutable combattant. » exposa Duncan. « Pour ce qui est des autres… »

« Ils ont cruellement besoin de revoir leurs techniques, c'est sûr. » acquiesça Lisbeth.

**Derek rit sous cape à la perspective de voir Scott s'entraîner sérieusement. Il allait en baver. Connaissant les Ward et leurs méthodes d'entraînements combinés à celle de Lisbeth – pour les avoir tester lui-même, ils vont comprendre leur douleur. Derek partagea un sourire complice avec sa belle-mère.**

« Je vais adorer vous voir les entraîner. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » sourit Jessica.

_« La salle de bain est libre. » annonça Julia._

**Elle entra dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. **

« Je reconnais ce t-shirt. » dit Derek.

« Tant pis pour toi, tu l'as laissé à New-York, maintenant il est à moi. » sourit Julia en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Ben, laisse respirer ton père. »

« Non ! » répondit le jeune garçon.

**Elle se désola, et blâma Derek d'un regard. Il ne faisait jamais rien pour décourager son fils dans ce genre de situation !**

…

_**Maison McCall !**_

**Accompagnés des Argent, de Danny et de Deaton, Scott et ses frères, Stiles et Malia se laissèrent choir dans le salon, fauteuils, chaises ou bien canapés.**

« Au vu des têtes que vous faites je dirai que ça s'est mal passé. » dit le Shérif, qui avait été mit au parfum par Chris Argent.

« Parce que t'étais au courant ? » s'écria Stiles.

« Oui, et baisse d'un ton ! » le prévint son père.

« Les Ward voulaient notre accord, on leur a donné. » dit Melissa.

« Maman ! » s'indignèrent Scott, Isaac et Ethan.

« Y a pas de _maman_ qui tienne. » dit Melissa d'un ton sec.

« Scott s'est fait botter le cul par une fille. » ricana Danny, qui s'était assis non loin d'Ethan.

« C'est parce qu'il ne s'entraîne pas suffisamment, et toi aussi Ethan. » dit Chris.

« Je sais ! » souffla Ethan.

« Par contre Isaac, tu m'as surpris. » poursuivit le chasseur.

« Au moins un de mes fils s'en est bien sorti. » sourit Melissa en embrassant Isaac sur la joue.

« Merci maman ! » sourit-il.

**Ce dernier se reçut un coussin en pleine figure de la part de Scott.**

« Moi au moins je m'entraîne. » répliqua Isaac, en renvoyant le coussin à son lanceur.

« Les garçons, ça suffit. » claqua Melissa. « Je ne veux perdre aucun de mes fils, alors faites-moi plaisir et faites en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, en vous entraînant, ou je demande à Chris de vous botter le cul. »

« Il n'oserait pas ! » assura Scott, qui déglutit aussitôt devant le regard de Chris.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda le chasseur.

**Scott fit **_**non**_** frénétiquement de la tête.**

« Bon, les garçons à la douche chacun votre tour, ensuite on passera à table. » annonça Melissa. « Vous restez dîner avec nous ? »

**Elle avait regardé Chris, sa fille, Deaton et Danny, qui acceptèrent !**

…

_**Loft de Derek !**_

**Il avait fallu un long moment pour que Ben laisse son père s'en aller après le dîner. **

« Hey, je ne pars pas, ok ? » avait dit Derek à Ben. « Je vais juste passer du temps avec maman, et demain je te la consacre entièrement, je te le promets ! »

**Ben avait acquiescé en refoulant ses larmes puis, s'était à nouveau jeté dans les bras de son père. Il avait chuchoté **_**Je t'aime**_** plusieurs fois avant de se défaire de son étreinte et d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de son grand-père. Pendant le trajet du retour, Derek avait été silencieux. Julia l'avait réconforté en restant blottit contre lui durant toute la durée du trajet. Arrivée au loft, elle le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.**

« Ôtez-moi cet air morose de votre visage, Mr Hale, votre compagne a besoin que vous soyez concentré pour la nuit qui arrive. » susurrait-elle en lui mordillant le menton.

**Derek reprit ses esprits aussitôt, et inversa leur place. **

« T'as intérêt à me faire l'amour Derek Hale, et plus vite que ça. » dit-elle d'une voix suave et sans appel.

« C'est bien mon intention. »

**Il l'embrassa, d'abord avec tendresse. Julia soupira d'aise car c'était toujours de cette façon qu'il opérait avant que les choses ne deviennent plus torrides. Derek savait être tendre, et Julia appréciait mais ce soir-là, elle voulait un peu de folie. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient séparés… Le besoin d'air se fit sentir.**

« Hum, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore contre le mur ? » demanda Julia en laissant ses mains se balader dans le pantalon de Derek.

**Il la souleva de terre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avec fermeté, non sans laisser échapper un gémissement appréciateur, mais au lieu d'être allongée sur le lit, elle se retrouva assise sur la table. **

« Je pensais qu'on garderait la table pour le mois prochain ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Hum hum, mais laisses-moi faire. » dit-il.

**Il s'écarta pour enlever son haut, dévoilant son torse finement ciselé, qui fit luire les yeux de Julia de sa couleur rubis. Elle enleva son propre t-shirt à la hâte, et le jeta à travers la pièce. La seconde suivante, elle fut de nouveau dans les bras de Derek, et elle constata avec bonheur qu'il avait aussi enlevé son pantalon. Il ne portait plus que son boxer. Un boxer Diesel qui plu beaucoup à Julia. Elle voulut se redresser pour le lui enlever mais Derek lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre le matelas. **

« Pas ce soir ! » la prévint-il d'un grognement sexy.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je désobéis ? » le provoqua-t-elle. « C'est moi qui donne les ordres. »

« Pas au lit ! » claqua-t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche.

**Intérieurement, Julia jubilait totalement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Derek quand il était Alpha, mais il aimait prendre les commandes lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et elle se laissait faire sans problème. **

« Derek, ne me fais pas attendre. » haleta-t-elle.

« J'aime te faire languir. » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« Je sais ! » dit-elle en fermant les yeux à mesure que la bouche de Derek se faufilait jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, laissant une traînée de baisers aussi brûlant les uns que les autres.

**Il fit exprès de la chatouiller au niveau des côtes, ce qui la fit rire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un regard plein d'amour pour chacun d'eux, mais aussi un regard remplis de désir inassouvi. Derek joua avec les boutons du jean de Julia, le défit et baissa la fermeture éclair, en écarta les pans et l'embrassa juste au-dessus de la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Julia souleva ses hanches et Derek attrapa jean et sous-vêtement, les enleva en même temps. Elle enleva rapidement son soutien-gorge mais aussitôt le bout de tissu enlevé que les mains de Derek l'empoigna à nouveau.**

« Tu veux que je t'attache ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant glisser sa main gauche le long de son corps nu.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne servirait à rien. » répondit-elle en cherchant un baiser.

**Un baiser qu'il lui donna, mais un baiser à lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait envie de jouer un peu avec son corps, mais il devait se l'avouer, il était tout aussi impatient qu'elle ne l'était. Décidant de ne plus la faire attendre – ils auraient tout le temps de s'amuser lors de la fièvre lunaire – Derek se débarrassa de son dernier rempart. A présent, ils étaient nus tous les deux. Debout au pied du lit, Derek attrapa les chevilles de Julia et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Elle se redressa et encercla ses bras autour de son cou, capturant sa bouche pour apaiser un peu sa soif. Une soif si intense que c'en était presque douloureux. Derek glissa en elle, et la sensation d'envahissement les enveloppa tel un torrent de lave. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, Derek rompit le baiser. **

« Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la nuit ? » demanda Julia, un sourire de contentement au visage.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » répondit Derek.

« Non, en effet ! » dit-elle, avant d'onduler ses hanches.

**Derek réagit aussitôt, et, gardant Julia dans ses bras, bascula en avant. La tête de Julia toucha les coussins, et son corps tout entier se cambra lorsque Derek donna un puissant coup de rein. A mesure que les secondes passaient, leur désir s'atténuait, apaisait par l'union de leurs corps. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent une fois de plus, plus vorace. Julia s'accrochait aux larges épaules de Derek, qui caressait ses jambes fines remontaient le long de son corps. Ses pénétrations se firent plus denses, plus amples. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir à l'unisson mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta. Derek reprit ses va et viens instantanément après avoir jouit en elle. Ils finirent tout de même par s'arrêter, le souffle court, en sueur jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. **

« Ça m'a manqué ! » souffla-t-elle, sans pour autant défaire ses bras de Derek. « On est tout collant. »

« Ouais, ça aussi ça m'a manqué. » dit-il avant de rire.

« Gros dégoûtant. » rit-elle.

« T'as encore des forces pour un autre round mais sous la douche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh que oui ! » répondit-elle. « Mais il va falloir que tu me portes. Je suis très bien comme je suis. »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! »

**Après la douche, et après un nouveau round, c'est en sous-vêtements qui s'engouffrèrent dans le lit, dont ils avaient changés les draps trempés de leurs ébats précédents. **

« C'était super ! » dit Julia, plus que satisfaite.

« Oh que oui ça l'était ! » lui accorda Derek.

**Elle se redressa et s'allongea à moitié sur lui, une jambe par-dessus sa taille.**

« Encore ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, j'aime juste être comme ça. » dit-elle en laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau.

« Tu veux toujours que je te demande de rester ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Toujours ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « J'en ai marre de toujours te voir repartir. Au moins cette fois, aucun de nous ne partira. Et Ben aussi en a marre. »

« Je sais bien, et je m'en veux de vous faire souffrir. » dit-il.

« Arrêtes, Derek. Tu sais bien que je ne t'en veux pas. » dit-elle. « Ce qui t'es arrivé nous a affecté mais on l'a surmonté, et il est temps qu'on y a fasse face ensemble, comme une famille. Moi à tes côtés quand tu as des problèmes, et n'oublies pas que tu es ma meute. »

« Et tu es la mienne ! »

**Elle se hissa jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Derek l'emprisonna dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils sombrèrent dans leur sommeil. Julia redoutait les cauchemars qui risquaient de s'imposer une fois de plus, mais elle espérait que l'étreinte protectrice de Derek et son amour les empêcheraient de l'atteindre afin qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil… pour la première fois en dix ans !**

**New-York !**

**La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Mathias était vêtu seulement de son jean, et regardait par-delà les carreaux de sa chambre. La grande vitre donnait sur tout Manhattan. Il était allé lui-même à l'endroit où Tina avait été attaquée. Il avait pu relever le passage de cette louve qu'il espérait tant tuer de ses propres mains. Il aimerait tant la tuer. Il aurait dû la tuer. Il n'aimait pas gâcher du sang de loups-garous nés, mais après cette grenade d'Aconite qui leur avait explosé à la figure après s'être fait embrocher la poitrine par la lame d'un katana, il avait bien revu ses priorités. Chaque ville dans laquelle il avait déménagé ces dix dernières années avec sa meute, il avait espéré tomber sur elle. Cette petite blonde revancharde et mesquine qui salissait la réputation des loups-garous en fricotant avec des humains. Quel déshonneur pour leur espèce !**

_« Mathias ! »_

**Il se retourna vers sa Bêta, allongée dans le lit qu'ils partageaient depuis plus de quinze ans. Tina était parfaite en tout point à ses yeux. Elle partageait ses idéaux, elle était un soldat fidèle et efficace. Très affectée par sa rencontre avec la jeune Alpha, elle avait eut du mal à guérir de sa blessure, et Mathias préférait la garder auprès de lui pendant que ses autres soldats s'occupaient de retrouver la trace de cette peste de Julia Ward.**

« Dors ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Tu devrais venir dormir toi aussi. » lui dit-elle.

« Ah oui ? » fit-elle en se rapprochant du lit. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis que… » elle déglutit devant son regard intense et menaçant. « … depuis qu'elle m'a attaquée. »

« Et je ne dormirai pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas mis la main dessus à cette pétasse. » rétorqua-t-il en grimpa sur le lit.

**Il la surplomba de son imposante stature. Il fut difficile à Tina de soutenir le regard de son Alpha. Il avait beau être son amant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de lui. La seconde suivante, Mathias agrippa le cou de Tina, qui tenta de rester calme. **

« Et je lui ferai payer ce qu'elle t'a fait ! » dit-il, faisant courir son pouce le long de sa gorge.

**Tina soutint son regard. Il se mettrait en colère si elle baissait les yeux. Satisfait, il empoigna ses boucles rousses, tira sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa avec force !**

…

_**Beacon Hills !**_

**Les prémices du cauchemar perpétuel que revivait Julia chaque nuit s'immiscèrent dans son esprit, agitant son sommeil !**

* * *

**Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
